


Час меланхолии

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Horror, M/M, Magical Realism, Missing Scene, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Road Trips, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: - Ненавижу это время суток. Час меланхолии…- Что?- Час меланхолии. Это когда еще не ночь, и даже не вечер, но уже и не день. Хотя еще светло, но настоящий солнечный свет уже гаснет, энергия дня пропадает. В такое время всегда особенно уныло и беспокойно, всё выглядит холодным и неприглядным, и вся окружающая грязь заметна особенно отчетливо. Я слышал что-то типа городских легенд, что именно в час меланхолии открывается этакий портал в другое измерение, в преисподнюю.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7523047

— Боже, ну почему я не улетел вместе с остальными! Какого черта я решил ехать вместе с тобой! — простонал Энди, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и с тоской поглядывая сквозь длинную челку спутавшихся и жестких от лака черных волос на проносившийся за окном фургона неприглядный осенний сельский пейзаж.

— Хм, какой интересный вопрос! Дай-ка подумать… — Эшли не скрывал, а напротив, подчеркивал сарказм в своем голосе, одновременно продолжая следить за то и дело петлявшей узкой дорогой. — Может быть потому, что у тебя тупо денег не осталось. Даже на выпивку, не говоря уже о билете на самолет, — помолчав секунду, Эшли все же не удержался, чтобы не прибавить. — А и те деньги, которые у тебя когда-либо были, тебе мамочка с папочкой подкидывали.

— Иди нахер! У меня были и свои деньги, которые я еще раньше на рекламе заработал. И если мне и помогали родители, то и что? Мне еще и девятнадцати не исполнилось. А ты-то сам многого в свои двадцать пять добился? Даже эта консервная банка, которую кто-то додумался назвать гастрольным фургоном, и то не твоя, — сказал Энди, поспешно доставая очередную сигарету.

— Если ты такой крутой, то что же ты не организовал всё сам? Не арендовал нам гастрольный автобус… который стоит больше, чем вся твоя жизнь! — от раздражения Эшли даже не подумал притормозить при повороте, резко вывернув руль так, что Энди отбросило к окну, и он чуть не выронил уже прикуренную сигарету. — Если бы я не достал нам этот фургон с оборудованием и не договорился о площадках, то у нас бы вообще никакого тура не было.

— О, куда уж без тебя! Вот только тур этот у нас вышел, мягко говоря, не особо-то триумфальным! — выкрикнул Энди, потирая сквозь кожаную куртку только что ушибленное плечо. — Если хочешь знать, то я остался с тобой просто из жалости, чтобы тебе не пришлось отгонять фургон обратно в одиночку, так как все остальные тебя просто кинули! — Энди тут же почувствовал, что, возможно, перегнул палку, и бросил взгляд на Эшли, заметив, как у того поджались губы.

— Ну, ты капец как скрасил мне дорогу, за сегодняшний день я уже успел проклясть всё на свете, — процедил Эшли сквозь зубы. — Не ошивайся ты всё время рядом, я бы нашел себе компанию поприятнее, нашел бы себе какую-нибудь попутчицу… уж всяко посимпатичнее, чем ты, — при этих словах Эшли взглянул на Энди, приподнимая брови и многозначительно ухмыляясь.

Щеки Энди вспыхнули. Именно на такие слова надо было ответить что-то особенно ехидное, но именно на эти слова он сейчас ответить ничего не смог. Энди только прошептал себе под нос «козел…», нервно затягиваясь сигаретой, и отвернулся к окну. Эшли, кажется, тоже почувствовал, что переборщил со сказанным, и, быстро отведя глаза, стал молча смотреть на дорогу. На какое-то время в кабине фургона установилась тишина.

Да, не таким они представляли себе возвращение в Лос-Анджелес по окончании своего первого гастрольного тура. Впрочем, «гастрольный тур» — это было слишком громко сказано. Из-за предыдущих частых смен состава группа была едва сыгранна, собственного материала было мало, но они вдвоем с самого момента своего знакомства так загорелись идеей группы, концепцией Black Veil Brides, так работали не покладая рук несколько месяцев, не чувствуя при этом усталости и проводя всё время вместе, им так не терпелось наконец-то попробовать себя в реальном деле, что как только появилась хоть какая-то реальная возможность, они решились на эту авантюру с турне. И вначале всё шло хорошо, даже прекрасно. Эшли удалось договориться о выступлениях в десятке городов. Концертные площадки были небольшими, зато полностью заполнялись публикой, которая принимала их на ура. Они сами выкладывались по полной и пьянели от ответной реакции зала, не замечая всех трудностей гастрольной жизни в тесном фургоне. Им уже стало казаться, что до настоящей славы рукой подать и что в Лос-Анджелес они вернутся настоящими восходящими звездами…

А когда все запланированные выступления подошли к концу, внезапно поступило предложение принять участие в каком-то фестивальном «ассорти» с дюжиной других групп на одной сцене. Для этого надо было заехать гораздо дальше, чем предполагал их первоначальный маршрут. Но зрителей там должно было быть в разы больше, чем им удавалось собирать до этого. И казалось, что это предложение, одновременно, и очередной шаг и доказательство того, что они на пути к мировой известности. Поэтому согласие было дано без раздумий.

Но в сам день фестиваля, то есть вчера, когда до выступления BVB оставалось несколько часов, выяснилось, что та самая группа, которая сначала отказалась от участия в фестивале, благодаря чему и освободилось место, вновь передумала, заявив о своем твердом намерении выступать. У этой группы в активе уже были пара альбомов, несколько незамысловатых видео и какая-никакая узнаваемость, а потому организаторы, также не раздумывая, вычеркнули BVB из программы фестиваля, даже не потрудившись принести им свои извинения.

Это было как пощечина. Отрезвляющая пощечина. Им ясно дали понять, что они нет никто и звать никак.

А ужасней всего было то, что когда BVB объявили об их исключении, выступления групп уже начались. Забрать свои инструменты и оборудование, погрузить всё обратно в фургон на общей стоянке участников во время этой всеобщей фестивальной суматохи было просто нереально. Нужно было ждать окончания всех выступлений, и даже дольше. Остальные же ребята из группы, мотивируя свои действия тем, что нет никакого смысла всем жаться в тесном фургоне на обратном пути, поспешили покинуть эту арену их общего позора и умотали в Лос-Анджелес ближайшим рейсом, оставив Эшли и Энди одних испивать до дна эту чашу унижения. И тот факт, что их сценические прикиды были чуть ли не единственной их одеждой, никак не способствовал возможности слиться с толпой и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, когда до этого дня они только и делали, что старались привлечь к себе внимания как можно больше. Услышанные за день десятки раз вопросы «А когда вы выступаете?» и «А почему вы не выступаете?» ощущались как всё новые и новые гвозди в крышку их гроба.

А потом произошло еще одно событие, которое нарушило единство между Энди и Эшли, что было самым ужасным во всей этой истории. Потому что это единство, эта взаимная поддержка, была их последним бастионом перед таким враждебным для них сейчас миром. И бастион этот теперь, казалось, пал.

Этот разлад причинял боль обоим, и когда сегодня утром они наконец-то отправились в обратный путь, оба в глубине души надеялись, что смогут за время в дороге объясниться и наладить свои отношения. Но с самого утра каждый ощущал себя так, словно у него внутри завелось огромное ядовитое насекомое, которое непрестанно жалило, заставляя говорить другому самые отвратительные слова, отыскивать главные болевые точки и бить по ним со всей силы. О, у них, как у двух близких людей как никто больше знающих друг друга, это получалось просто прекрасно! Всё это время они мастерски истязали друг друга и самих себя. Сейчас, когда время приближалось к вечеру, они уже чувствовали себя скорее как заклятые враги.

Да, не таким им представлялось их возвращение в Лос-Анджелес, когда они только отправлялись в свой первый тур, самоуверенные, нетерпеливые, полные надежд, предвкушающие скорую победу, опьяненные своей дружбой… и чем-то большим, что обоим чувствовалось в этой дружбе.

— Ненавижу это время суток, — проворчал Эшли, нарушая молчание и поднимая взгляд на низко и неподвижно висевшее над ними грязно-блеклое небо. — Час меланхолии…

— Чего? — недовольно спросил Энди, заставляя себя сделать попытку поддержать разговор, который, как он чувствовал, Эшли начал, пытаясь сменить тему.

— Час меланхолии. Это когда еще не ночь, и даже не вечер, но уже и не день. Хотя еще светло, но настоящий солнечный свет уже гаснет, энергия дня пропадает. В такое время всегда особенно уныло и беспокойно, всё выглядит холодным и неприглядным, и вся окружающая грязь заметна особенно отчетливо. Я слышал что-то типа городских легенд, что именно в час меланхолии открывается этакий портал в другое измерение, в преисподнюю. И особенно опасно находиться в это время на пограничных землях.

— Где?

— Ну, это всякие пустоши, городские окраины, заброшенные группы строений, пустыри, превращающиеся в свалки — пространства, где психологически не ощущается присутствие человека. Обочины второстепенных дорог, — Эшли саркастично усмехнулся. — Вроде той, на которой мы сейчас…

— Ой, всё, блядь, заткнись! — нервозность Энди взяла свое и снова вырвалась наружу. — Что за херню ты вечно несешь!

— Сам заткнись! — огрызнулся Эшли. — Не нравится, попробуй сам сказать хоть что-нибудь умное, — последние слова Эшли произнес уже тише, сам чувствуя, что тема для разговора им была выбрана неудачно.

Свою поездку они начали, выехав на широкую прямую автостраду. Но плотное и стремительное движение сотен машин вскоре заставило их принять решение свернуть на одну из второстепенных дорог, углубляясь во внутренние районы, поглощающие безграничные пространства между отдельными крупными городами, но в сознании жителей этих крупных городов обычно просто не существующие. Такой маршрут должен был отнять у ребят гораздо больше времени в пути, но их ощущение себя отверженными изгоями требовало уединения. Они были аутсайдерами, спасающимися от мира, спасающимися от случайных сотен и тысяч взглядов проезжающих мимо людей. Со вчерашнего дня их не покидало ощущение, что весь мир смеется над ними.

Но вскоре они почувствовали, что совершили ошибку. Весь день они лицезрели такие сомнительные красоты, как грязные обочины, заваленные мелким и незаконно выгруженным крупным мусором, вроде ржавеющей старой бытовой техники, посеревшие от пыли чахлые деревца, плохо справляющиеся со своей задачей скрывать от глаз проезжающих ветхие неприглядные домишки, заборы из сетки Рабица и гигантские металлические скелеты опор линий электропередач, заросшие крапивой проезды под бетонными мостами, кажущиеся совершенно безлюдными крошечные городишки. Всё это монохромно серое зрелище усугублялось депрессивной пасмурностью осеннего неба. Обоим был хорошо знаком этот набор убогих картин, оба успели в полной мере налюбоваться ими еще в детстве: один, живя в таком вот крошечном почти безлюдном городке, другой — в унылом пригороде с однообразными мещанскими домиками, где жизнь словно навсегда остановилась. И каждый в свое время бежал от этого всего в сказочный город мечты Лос-Анджелес, который, конечно, в реальности оказался не таким уж сказочно-прекрасным. Но ведь они приехали завоевывать его и были на пути к своей цели. И плевать, что до поры до времени у них на завтрак не было ничего, кроме сигареты и подгорелого тоста, — ведь очень скоро им должен был принадлежать весь мир. Конечно, те же безрадостные пейзажи они видели и в ходе своего тура, но тогда у них на глазах были розовые очки, сквозь которые они видели не то, что было за окном фургона на самом деле, а свою сверкающую слепящими огнями прожекторов мечту. Теперь же, когда они возвращались в Лос-Анджелес побитыми щенками, окружающий мир обрушивался на них всей тяжестью и очевидностью своей безнадежной реальности.

Сейчас они двигались по участку дороги, с обеих сторон зажатом лесополосой, и чувствовали себя словно мыши в гигантском сером лабиринте, из которого нет выхода.

— Окей, попробую сказать кое-что умное, слушай… — сказал Энди. — Знаешь, почему нас на самом деле исключили из программы фестиваля?

— По той же самой причине, по которой и позвали в нем участвовать, — ответил Эшли. — Потому что одна группа никак не могла определиться, чего им надо.

— Чушь… Дело не в том, что нас звали на место этой группы, они могли бы выкинуть из программы кого-нибудь другого. Дело в том, что то, что мы играем, никому не нужно. А еще мы выглядим по-идиотски, как какие-то шуты. И вот это полностью твоя вина…

— Что?! — от неожиданности и возмущения Эшли всем корпусом развернулся к Энди и чуть не выпустил руль из рук.

— Ты же разрабатывал дизайн наших костюмов и всю визуальную концепцию.

— Ты охренел! Вообще-то мы вместе над этим работали, а с моими идеями ты был полностью согласен.

— А что я? — Энди развел руками. — Ты же у нас дизайнер. Так вот, хреновый ты дизайнер.

— Бля, не доводи меня! — Эшли сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. — Так, мы с тобой оба были согласны, и не знаю, как ты, а я по-прежнему убежден, что рок-музыканты не должны выползать на сцену в таком виде, словно они не переоделись после того, как отработали свою смену грузчиками в супермаркете. Люди хотят видеть на сцене что-то по-настоящему классное, хотят видеть настоящих артистов, а не каких-то парней из среднего класса, пытающихся бездарно подражать уличной шпане и пишущих отстойные песни о проблемах, о которых они понятия не имеют. А что касается музыки, то мы сразу решили, что не будем пытаться создавать что-то, что должно нравиться всем безоговорочно. Люди желают, чтобы им бросали вызов. Они хотят, чтобы у группы было свое видение. Люди не безмозглые. То есть, многие, возможно, и безмозглые, но далеко не все. Есть много людей, которые хотят, чтобы им бросали вызов экспериментами в альбомах и выступлениях. Они не хотят, чтобы их ублажали несколькими успокаивающими поп-песенками, спетыми пай-мальчиками. Они хотят приключений. Хотят искренности. Хотят серьезности. Хотят расширения и слома границ. Разве не так?

— Ага, вот и я, идиот, так думал, — хмыкнул Энди. — У тебя что, амнезия? Ты уже забыл, что вчера произошло? Тебе это что, никак не показало, что все наши идеи — полная херня?

— Всё, хватит. Вот сейчас ты несешь такую чушь, на которую я даже отвечать не могу. Уже просто с ума сходишь, не зная, как еще до меня докопаться… — Эшли сделал паузу, думая, стоит ли ему говорить то, что он собирается сказать, но они и так весь день ходили вокруг да около, и молчать дальше просто не было сил. — И бесишься ты так вовсе не из-за фестиваля, а из-за того, что вчера произошло между нами.

— Еще бы! — Энди чуть не подскочил на месте, слова Эшли сработали как триггер, и он уже не контролировал свой язык. — Ты бы тоже бесился, если бы тебя попытались трахнуть, воспользовавшись тем, что ты пьян!

— Что, блядь?! Совсем охренел! — Эшли весь покраснел от злости и возмущения. — Никто не пытался тебя трахнуть! Я тебя просто поцеловал! И ни хера ты не был пьян!

— Нет, был!

— Не пьянее обычного! И не пытайся отрицать, что ты сам со мной флиртовал!

— Если я положил голову тебе на плечо, то это еще не означает приглашения к сексу!

— Какому, блядь, сексу! Что ты несешь! И я говорю не только про вчерашний день, а вообще в целом. Хотя, да, вчера ты со мной тоже флиртовал.

— Может быть, у твоих баб это и означает флирт и полное согласие на всё, а я просто положил голову тебе на плечо.

— Каких еще баб! Так ты что, ревнуешь? И не было вчера никаких баб!

— А, понятно. Значит, баб тебе вчера не досталось, поэтому ты решил трахнуть меня, да? Я, блядь, так польщен!

— Хватит ебать мне мозги! Чего ты от меня хочешь? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Тормози! — вдруг закричал Энди, хватаясь одной рукой за руль, а другой указывая на темное тело на дороге, расстояние до которого стремительно исчезало.

Эшли ударил по тормозам, одновременно стараясь вывернуть ход фургона. Машину вынесло на обочину, где она и встала. Но было слишком поздно. Левое переднее с мерзким хлюпаньем въехало во что-то противно мягкое.

Выдернув ключи, Эшли тут же выпрыгнул из кабины, вглядываясь под колеса.

— Ух, черт… — протянул он, скривившись от отвращения.

— Что? Ты убил? Ты убил это животное, урод! — кричал Энди, подаваясь всем корпусом в сторону Эшли, но оставаясь в кабине. Он и в самом деле был напуган случившимся. Но одновременно он спешно пытался сообразить, является ли сбитое животное достаточным поводом, чтобы он мог, как ему уже давно хотелось, разрыдаться, не теряя при этом своего достоинства и не выдавая истинной причины своих слез.

— Заткнись! Это ты меня отвлекал! — прошипел Эшли. Его собственные нервы уже тоже были на пределе. — И никого я не убивал, оно уже было дохлым.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что оно уже было дохлым? — Энди даже почувствовал досаду, что такой предлог дать волю эмоциям ускользал от него, оказываясь несостоятельным. Нужно было срочно вновь брать себя в руки.

— Да на нем уже мухи завелись! Сам посмотри! — крикнул Эшли, отстаивая свою невиновность. Он со вчерашнего дня был у Энди во всем виноватым, не хватало только, чтобы на него еще и эту начавшую разлагаться мертвую тварь повесили.

— Да пошел ты! — Энди отшатнулся назад. — Не буду я смотреть на эту дрянь.

— Что это вообще такое? — Эшли пытался разглядеть отвратительную тушу под колесом. — Барсук?

— А ты идиот? — ядовито поинтересовался Энди. — Оно было раз в пять больше любого барсука.

— Короче, не знаю я, что это такое… Блядь!.. — неожиданно крикнул Эшли, бросаясь открывать капот, из-под которого, как они только сейчас увидели, валил белый пар. — А, черт…

— Боже, ну что там еще?! — взвыл Энди, распахивая дверцу кабины со своей стороны и пытаясь, стоя на подножке, заглянуть за открытый капот.

— Патрубок охлаждения слетел… — констатировал Эшли, продолжая всматриваться в мотор, разгоняя пар руками. — Остальное, вроде бы, в порядке.

Такое заявление немного успокоило. Патрубок охлаждения — это не смертельно. Недовольно выдохнув, Энди уселся на место. А скоро, оставив капот открытым, в машину вернулся и Эшли.

— Спасибо, блин, большое, что заставил так резко затормозить из-за дохлой твари, — тут же заявил он.

На секунду Энди оторопел от этого нападения, в котором, он чувствовал, содержалась доля правды, но тоже быстро нашелся с ответом:

— Нет, это тебе спасибо, что у тебя такие замечательные друзья, которые подсунули нам эту поганую развалюху. Ты чинить ее думаешь или нет? — последним вопросом Энди спешно попытался замять тему о том, кто виноват в их аварии.

— С этой поганой развалюхой весь тур был полный порядок, пока ты тут не раскомандовался, — Эшли не собирался позволить Энди так легко уйти от ответственности, а новый упрек, касающийся организации турне, в которую Эшли вложил все силы, подлил масла в огонь. — И если так не терпится, то ты можешь пойти чинить ее прямо сейчас: если ты у нас сожжешь свои пальцы, то звучание группы от этого никак не ухудшится.

— Как может что-то ухудшиться у того, чего нет… — проворчал Энди, глядя куда-то в сторону. И тут же внутренне вздрогнул. Он сам не ожидал от себя этих слов.

Эшли резко повернул к нему голову, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Энди и стискивая зубы от внезапно кольнувшей сердце боли. Он не мог найтись с ответом. Но Энди упорно избегал встретиться глазами с Эшли, склонив голову и рассматривая свои коленки свозь дырки в черных облегающих джинсах. Но это внутреннее насекомое, жалившее его весь день, по-прежнему не унималось и не позволяло молчать.

— Прекрасно, черт… — вновь забубнил Энди, разглядывая теперь многочисленные кожано-металлические феньки на своих запястьях. — Мало того, что еще столько часов тащиться, так теперь еще и ждать, пока мотор остынет. Целых лишних полчаса терпеть твое общество…

— Слышь, ты сейчас вконец договоришься… — сквозь зубы процедил Эшли. — Еще слово — и я тебя прямо тут высажу, пешком пойдешь. Может быть, какой-нибудь дальнобойщик и согласится тебя подбросить… за минет.

— Только попробуй меня тут высадить, — теперь и Энди посмотрел на Эшли. Их взгляды встретились, они смотрели, словно два смертельно ненавидящих друг друга человека. Нет, но во взглядах обоих была боль и кипящая злость. — Я на тебя потом в суд подам за то, что сознательно подверг мою жизнь опасности… — Энди вновь отвел глаза и прибавил более тихо. — А заодно и за вчерашнюю попытку изнасилования.

— Ну, всё, бля! — Эшли резко выскочил из кабины, хлопнув дверцей, и быстрыми шагами стал пересекать пустую дорогу, направляясь к обочине на противоположной стороне.

— Куда ты? — крикнул Энди через опущенное окно, непроизвольно подаваясь телом за Эшли. Этот вопрос тоже вырвался непроизвольно, а голос при этом неожиданно предательски дрогнул.

— Отлить… — Эшли крикнул через плечо, продолжая удаляться. — И хотя бы пару минут отдохнуть от вида твоей рожи, пока я тебе ее всю не разбил, нахрен.

— Можешь не возвращаться… — слегка успокоившись, Энди крикнул вдогонку.

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья. Веки обожгли ему глаза, когда он их закрыл. Или это стоящие в глазах слезы обожгли веки.

Таким несчастным он не чувствовал себя со времен начальной школы. Впервые с тех самых пор он казался себе настолько беспросветно одиноким, никем не понятым, а весь окружающий мир казался безжалостно враждебным, холодным, чужим и закрытым для него. Энди ощущал себя жалким клоуном, над которым все смеются, и смеются не потому, что он веселый и забавный, как и положено быть клоунам, а потому что он жалкий, глупый и, да, до смешного нелепый. И в таком качестве он должен сейчас вернуться в Лос-Анджелес! Проще удавиться.

А Эшли… Энди так хотел, так ждал… Не мог же он сказать ему прямо, что… Да Эшли всё равно! Черт! А теперь казалось, что их связывает только этот фургон и эта дорога, которая скоро закончится. А когда они доберутся до Лос-Анджелеса и выйдут из машины, то тут же разойдутся в разные стороны, чтобы уже никогда не встретиться. А Эшли о нем даже потом и не вспомнит. Никто его на самом деле не любит.

Внезапно Энди решил, что отправится домой. Да, сразу по приезде в Лос-Анджелес он займет у кого-нибудь денег, хоть у самого Эшли, или попросит у родителей — и тут же возьмет билет на самолет и улетит домой. Хватит! Энди кольнула мысль, что вернуться домой будет еще позорнее, чем сейчас вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. Но он тут же подумал, что дома он сможет спрятаться в своей комнате, забраться на кровать, накрыться одеялом с головой и уснуть. Он так устал. Устал от этой жизни в вонючем фургоне, устал от ночевок в своем автомобиле холодными ночами на парковках, устал от бесприютности дешевых съемных квартир и мебели напрокат. Устал от постоянной и бесплодной гонки, от постоянных неудач… Вся эта затея осуществить свою мечту стать рок-звездой была одной большой многолетней глупостью, а он — наивным идиотом, с чего-то вдруг в себя поверившим и посчитавшим себя каким-то особенным. На самом деле его жизнь никогда не сулила никаких грандиозных перспектив. Пора было это признать. Хватит, он больше не будет играть роль бесплатного клоуна!

Энди открыл глаза… и негромко вскрикнул от неожиданности — так резко изменилась окружающая обстановка. Когда он закрывал глаза, то небо было, хоть и блеклым, но светлым, грязно-белым. Сейчас же оно выглядело так, словно его покрыли чернильными разводами. Набежали тучи, а всё вокруг приобрело темно-синий оттенок. Это были уже настоящие сумерки. Еще немного, и опустится ночь.

Как могло так быстро стемнеть? Или он незаметно для себя уснул? А где Эшли? Энди повернул голову к сиденью водителя. Оно оказалось пустым.

— Эшли… — произнес Энди.

Его собственный голос напугал его, так инородно он прозвучал в этих чернильных сумерках и в царившей вокруг тишине. Словно голос живого в царстве мертвых. Энди заставил себя повернуться сильнее и заглянуть вглубь салона фургона. Но установившаяся там темнота только усилила страх. Словно в ней притаилось нечто и наблюдало оттуда за Энди.

Какая глупость. Никого там быть не может, даже Эшли. Он не мог бы оказаться там незаметно для Энди.

Но пока Энди вглядывался в салон, ему почудилось, что за лобовым стеклом промелькнула чья-то тень.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Энди поспешно выскочил из кабины. Ему немного полегчало. Снаружи было не так темно, да и открытое пространство казалось менее опасным — было куда бежать, в случае чего. Но ничего и никого вокруг и не было. Эшли, правда, тоже не было.

— Эшли! — крикнул Энди. — Ты где?

Ответа не последовало.

Энди попытался упокоиться, напомнив себе, что он еще в детстве ужасно боялся темноты и всяких выдуманных монстров, прячущихся в ней. Но все это только детские страшилки, ничего такого на самом деле не существует, а он давно избавился от этого страха. Просто сегодня он слишком перенервничал и устал, вот этот страх и вернулся. Но в действительности бояться совершенно нечего.

Стараясь отвлечься, Энди подошел к открытому капоту. Мотор был еще теплым, времени и правда прошло немного. Но работать, не рискуя обжечься, уже было можно. Действуя практически наощупь, Энди прикрутил на место патрубок, долил антифриз и захлопнул крышку. Звук хлопка прозвучал для Энди подобно выстрелу, оглушительно в неподвижной тишине.

— Эшли!

Это была нервная реакция. Самовнушение переставало срабатывать.

Энди подумал, что надо бы включить фары и посигналить, и двинулся к кабине со стороны водителя. Но тут же отпрыгнул назад — он вспомнил о том, что там под колесом лежит мертвое темное нечто, которое больше любого барсука или лисицы. Но и подступавшие близко к твердой обочине деревья лесополосы с его стороны кабины, за которыми накапливался непроглядный мрак, пугали не меньше. Энди всё же заставил себя забраться в кабину со своей стороны, чтобы проверить, заведется ли мотор… но ключей не оказалось. Эшли, видимо, забрал их с собой по привычке. Энди всё-таки включил габариты, но сигналить почему-то побоялся. Он почувствовал, что к нему подбирается паника. Он был сейчас маленьким потерявшимся ребенком, которого так и не успели найти в течение дня — и вот медленно наступает ночь. А может… ребенка никто и не искал.

Энди поспешно вышел на середину дороги, вглядываясь в тот участок лесополосы на противоположной стороне, куда ушел Эшли. Но бесполезно было пытаться что-то разглядеть за этими деревьями. Черт, и почему тут нет никакого освещения? Нет, Энди показалось, что он видит там, вдали за деревьями, какой-то свет. Но здесь на дороге не было ничего: ни фонарей, ни чьих-то фар. Фары… чьи-то фары…

Энди вдруг поразила мысль, что они с Эшли уже давно не видели здесь никаких машин. Да, это была второстепенная дорога, которую они и выбрали за ее безлюдность, но всё же… В течение всего дня им то несся навстречу, то обгонял какой-нибудь фермерский пикап, или подержанная легковушка, был даже один старый школьный автобус и один автодом из категории самых дешевых. Но… но потом не было никого. С самого момента аварии, а может быть и раньше, мимо них не проехало ни одной машины.

— Эшли! Эшли! Ты где? Какого черта! Это не смешно!

Энди всё еще пытался говорить себе, что ничего не случилось, что ничего страшного не происходит, что Эшли просто прикалывается над ним, что сейчас он вернется — и они снова будут вдвоем, вдвоем уедут отсюда. Но перед этим Энди обнимет его, прижмется к нему изо всех сил, скажет ему…

— Эшли! Ну, хватит! Черт!..

Энди пошел к обочине. На несколько мгновений он задержался на краю асфальтового покрытия, прежде чем ступить на почву, покрытую пыльной травой и выбрасываемым из окон машин мелким мусором.

— Эшли!

Энди сделал этот шаг и вошел под сень деревьев. Здесь было не так темно, как это казалось с дороги. Можно было различать темные и более светлые стволы разных пород и отдельные сучья деревьев, а жухлая серая осенняя трава, покрывавшая землю, казалось, даже слегка светилась. Темными пятнами на ее фоне были не потерявшие листвы кустарники и мелкие елки.

Энди сделал еще шаг вперед. Нет, на фоне высохшей травы темнели не только кустарники. Энди различил черные участки свежевзрытой земли, словно кто-то решил разбить тут клумбы или, скорее, грядки, так как эти участки чаще имели продолговатую прямоугольную форму. Эти пятна вскопанной земли виднелись между деревьями и кустами повсюду, насколько позволяли взгляду различить глубокие сумерки. Только разбит этот сад-огород был совершенно беспорядочно, никакой системы и единого направления.

Нет, боже, какие грядки? Кто станет их рыть в лесополосе вдоль дороги? Тогда что это?

Могилы…

Эта мысль пронзила насквозь таким холодом, словно была материальным острым куском льда.

Это, мать его, кладбище! Спрятанное от глаз проезжающих по дороге кладбище. Гигантское, и вовсе не древнее и заброшенное, нет, свежее место захоронения. Захоронение кого?

Энди оглянулся назад, собираясь спасаться бегством… И остолбенел, не веря своим глазам. Он же всего на пару шагов ушел в сторону от дороги. Он не продвинулся дальше самого первого ряда деревьев. А теперь за его спиной был настоящий лес, за черной паутиной стволов и сучьев которого был едва различим свет оставленных включенными подфарников фургона… находящегося далеко-далеко.

Что, черт возьми, происходит?! Какой еще лес?! Это была обычная узкая лесополоса, сквозь просветы в которой, пока еще было светло, можно было легко разглядеть фермерские поля. Но теперь и впереди был лес, уже непроницаемый для взгляда.

— Эшли…

Голос сорвался. Охвативший ужас и подступавшие рыданья сдавили горло. Энди рванулся назад, к свету фар. Но его качнуло и отбросило в сторону. Окружающий воздух показался плотным, словно желе или густая липкая грязь. И эта липкая тягучесть не пускала назад, она толкала дальше вглубь леса, вглубь темноты. Энди уже был готов завопить, что было сил…

Вдруг чья-то рука обхватила его со спины и резко прижала к себе, а другая рука с силой зажала ему рот. Энди чуть не рехнулся от страха, но ту же у самого уха он услышал быстрый шепот:

— Тише, тише, Энди, пожалуйста, тише, это я…

Это был Эшли, это был его голос, Энди сразу же узнал его, несмотря на то, что сейчас этот голос был искажен нервной дрожью. Счастье встречи, не успев вспыхнуть, тут же было потоплено новой волной холодного липкого ужаса, потому что Эшли продолжал:

— Пожалуйста, тише. Они уже близко. Я видел их, Энди. Я видел. Энди, это не люди. Я видел. Они идут. Они слышат и видят. Они услышали тебя. И они идут. Они здесь…

Энди не понимал о чем, о ком говорил Эшли. Но не нужно было понимать, чтобы почувствовать, почувствовать, что это самый худший ночной кошмар обретает реальность. Захотелось вырваться, оттолкнуть Эшли, все-таки закричать. Чтобы прогнать этот бредовый сон. Согласиться молчать значило согласиться окончательно признать, что это не сон, что это происходит на самом деле… и самое страшное только начинается.

Энди дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но Эшли только сильнее прижал его к себе и плотнее закрыл рот.

— Энди, пожалуйста, умоляю, тише. Прошу, верь мне. Нужно прятаться, верь мне. Они здесь. Тише.

Энди зажмурил глаза. Он чувствовал Эшли, слышал его голос. И какой-то другой инстинкт оказался сильнее паники, сильнее инстинкта безрассудного бегства. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдыхая, Энди кивнул головой.

Эшли тут же разжал свои сковывающие объятья и, схватив Энди за воротник куртки, рванул его за собой в сторону, преодолевая сопротивление этого ни на что не похожего густого воздуха. Вскоре Эшли все так же за куртку резко потянул его вниз к земле, рядом с невысоким, но густым кустом.

Когда они оба оказались сидящими на коленях на земле друг напротив друга, слегка скрываемые листвой, Эшли вновь прижал ладонь к губам Энди и стал поспешно оглядываться по сторонам. Внезапно он вздрогнул, а его пальцы судорожно сжались сильнее на лице Энди. Эшли повернулся к нему, глядя широко открытыми умоляющими глазами. Он умолял его молчать, не шевелиться… не дышать. Медленно приподняв другую руку, Эшли показал куда-то поверх куста и одновременно еле заметно отрицательно покачал головой. Энди понимал, что Эшли сообщал, что то, о чем он говорил, уже здесь, с той стороны, и одновременно просил не смотреть туда. Потому что если Энди посмотрит, то непременно закричит.

Энди осторожно скосил взгляд в противоположную от указываемой Эшли сторону. На земле, покрытой высохшей травой, Энди различил несколько огромных почти неподвижно замерших теней, отбрасываемых тем, что остановилось в одном шаге от них. На земле эти тени выделялись своей чернотой, которая была гуще, чем окружавший сумрак окончательно наступившей ночи…


	2. Chapter 2

Эшли открыл глаза. И тут же зажмурился от тусклого утреннего света. Вернее, не от тусклого света, конечно, а от холодного и сырого утреннего воздуха, от которого глаза сразу же заслезились. Эшли почувствовал, что лежит на сырой земле и что он продрог до самых костей. Наверное, он должен был за ночь замерзнуть тут насмерть, если бы не…

Эшли увидел, что обеими руками обнимает и крепко прижимает к себе спящего Энди, который во сне тоже жался к нему изо всех сил, зарываясь пальцами ему под куртку. Эшли ощущал его теплое дыхание на своей шее.

Смутными образами бредового кошмара пришли воспоминания о прошедшей ночи.

Он вспомнил, как они сидели, замерев от ужаса и ожидая своей участи, пока тени на земле не пришли в движение, а отбрасывающие их темные существа, напоминающие огромного роста человеческие фигуры в черных саванах, не двинулись медленно и бесшумно в направлении едва различимых огней габаритов их фургона. В темноте и лесном переплетении бездны теней трудно было понять, сколько их было. Не меньше десятка уж точно. Но казалось, что к ним присоединяются всё новые и новые, со всех сторон леса. Неподвижно, боясь хоть чем-то привлечь внимание, обнаружить свое присутствие, Эшли провожал их взглядом, пока фигуры стали неразличимы во множестве стволов деревьев.

Затем Эшли, медленно убрав ладонь от лица Энди, взял его за руку, крепко сжав ему пальцы, и потянул его прочь за собой в противоположном направлении от удалившихся жутких тварей. Они вдвоем старались передвигаться тихо, склоняясь как можно ниже, перемещаясь от одного укрытия, в виде куста или группы елок, к другому, стараясь огибать участки вскопанной земли. Но вскоре темнота стала такой, что уже ничего вокруг нельзя было различить. Наощупь, стараясь ни на что не напороться, они убегали еще некоторое время, пока не упали на землю, окончательно запутавшись ногами в траве, которая внезапно обступила их со всех сторон. Они остались на месте, боясь пошевелиться, боясь даже что-то прошептать, так как ночная тьма была такой непроглядной, что они не могли видеть даже лиц друг друга и собственных рук. Что-то страшное могло стоять совсем рядом, а они бы ничего не знали об этом, пока оно не схватило бы их и не стало бы слишком поздно. Оставалось только сидеть, вцепившись друг в друга, как в последнюю соломинку надежды.

Сколько времени они так просидели, трудно сказать. Сейчас было удивительно, что они смогли незаметно для себя уснуть и проспать так до утра, если сейчас было именно утро. Эшли посмотрел вверх, над ними висело низкое неподвижное пасмурное небо, без какого-либо проблеска солнечных лучей. А сами они с Энди и в самом деле лежали в окружавшей их высокой сухой траве цвета гнилого сена.

Внезапно Эшли поморщился. Звук. Напоминающий гудение автострады звук, непонятного происхождения. Словно шум в ушах. И в то же время казалось, что обычные автомобили и огромные трейлеры проносятся прямо над головой и где-то совсем рядом. Но рядом ничего не было. Вокруг была абсолютная тишина. Тишина и неподвижность. В неподвижном воздухе не колыхалось не единой травинки.

— Энди… проснись, — Эшли погладил его по спине, осторожно тормоша.

С отрывистым испуганным стоном Энди весь вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Почему-то Эшли подумалось, что когда Энди обнаружит себя в его объятиях, то сразу же постарается высвободиться, может, даже резко оттолкнет. Но Энди, увидев Эшли, только с успокоением выдохнул и, ничего не больше не произнося, постарался сильнее зарыться лицом в шею и волосы Эшли. На мгновение Эшли тоже приобнял его покрепче, но затем потряс посильнее.

— Проснись, проснись. Надо что-то делать.

Как ни не хотелось, чтобы приподняться и сесть, пришлось выпустить друг друга из объятий. Сразу же стало еще холоднее, зубы мелко застучали. Но говорить что-то и без этого было тяжело. Оба молча оглядывали один другого и оглядывались по сторонам. Привстав на колени и высунувшись из травы, они увидели, что находятся у подножия невысокого заросшего холма, закрывавшего им обзор с одной стороны. С другой стороны, шагах в ста, находился вчерашний густой лес — а не узкая лесополоса, — тянувшийся в обе стороны ровной линией почти голых деревьев, сколько хватало глаз. Унылый, но вполне обычный пейзаж. Вот только свободная от деревьев линия горизонта, также видимая в обоих направлениях, выглядела странно. Обычно небо у горизонта всегда светлее, чем небо над головой. Но здесь так не было. Здесь на самой границе неба скопилась густая чернота. И хотя сейчас эта чернота была лишь узкой полоской, прилипшей к горизонту и окаймлявшей его, казалось, что она медленно разрастается по небу, желая заглотить его.

— Это еще что такое? — произнес Эшли, поглядывая вдаль, то в одну, то в другую сторону, на это непонятное явление в небе.

— Гроза? — неуверенно предположил Энди.

— В это время года? — Эшли версия с приближающейся, да еще с обеих сторон, грозой показалась сомнительной.

— Эшли, — вдруг резко обратился к нему Энди, снова садясь в траву. — Что вчера было?

— Энди, ты не помнишь, что вчера было? — удивился Эшли.

— Я помню, что вчера было, — отрезал Энди, недовольный предположением о его беспамятстве. — Но… Эшли, это не может быть правдой. Мы, должно быть, вчера что-то употребили…

— Но мы ничего вчера не употребляли.

— Ну, я не знаю, бензином в этой развалюхе надышались…

— Энди… — начал было Эшли и замолчал. Было понятно, что Энди пытается отрицать правду. Но в чем Эшли сейчас должен был его убедить, когда того, в чем заключается эта правда, он и сам не знал?

— Я, кстати, починил двигатель. Ключи у тебя? Мы должны вернуться к фургону и побыстрее свалить отсюда…

— Я в этот лес не вернусь! — выкрикнул Эшли, вздрогнув от вчерашних воспоминаний.

Энди замолчал, даже не попытавшись спорить — его и самого в этот лес не тянуло. Внезапно он прижал обе ладони к вискам, и лицо его сморщилось, как от боли.

— Что с тобой? — испугался Эшли.

— Ничего, какой-то шум в голове, — Энди мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать этот шум.

— Звуки автострады?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Энди.

— Я тоже их слышу.

— Слуховая галлюцинация?

— Одна на двоих? — хмыкнул Эшли.

— Может быть, тут и есть поблизости автострада? Может быть, мы вчера перепутали маршрут и заблудились? В любом случае, надо осмотреть окрестности, найти… что-нибудь.

Эшли полез в карманы своей куртки. Да, ключи были там, но Эшли достал свой телефон.

— Черт, сети нет совсем… Энди, а где твой телефон? Энди! — Эшли слегка повысил голос, пытаясь привлечь внимание Энди, который прислушивался к непонятно откуда доносящимся звукам.

— Что? Мой телефон? Не знаю. В машине оставил.

— Ладно, давай осмотрим окрестности, только… — Эшли не стал прибавлять слово «осторожнее», но Энди и так его понял. Кто знает, где сейчас находятся вчерашние обитатели ночного леса и кто еще тут может быть.

Они поднялись на ноги, оглядываясь внимательнее, чем в первый раз. Первым, что приковало их взгляды, была высоченная опора линии электропередачи, установленная где-то на противоположном склоне холма. Но Эшли и Энди потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что же так привлекло в ней их внимание. Обычная металлическая опора, от которой в обе стороны тянулось с десяток проводов. И глядя в одну сторону, можно было увидеть еще одну соединенную проводами с первой опору, и еще одну, уже неясно различимую вдали. А в другую сторону… Провода тянулись и в другую сторону — вот только никакой другой опоры не было. А провода были словно ровно обрезаны гигантскими ножницами, но при этом они не падали на землю, а продолжали неподвижно висеть в воздухе, даже сохраняя обычный для проводов легкий изгиб провисания.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — спросил Эшли.

— Может, эти провода твердые… — Энди раздраженно мотнул головой, и без брошенного на него укоризненного взгляда Эшли чувствуя, что его попытки как-то рационально объяснить происходящее становятся с каждым разом всё слабее. — Сюрреализм какой-то…

Больше тут обсуждать было нечего. Нужно было хотя бы обогнуть холм, чтобы увидеть более широкую картину. Пока же то, что они видели по эту сторону леса напоминало сплошные, слегка холмистые пустоши, заросшие высокой сухой травой, через которую было довольно сложно пробираться. Да и пробираться было не только сложно, но и, мягко говоря, неприятно. Несмотря на то, что эта местность казалась совершенно дикой, необжитой или заброшенной людьми, в траве, как теперь заметили парни, было полно всякого мелкого мусора, вроде того, что покрывается новой грязью на обочинах дорог или скапливается к вечеру на асфальте оживленных центральных улиц крупных городов. Но только в больших городах всех этих просаленных оберток, смятых грязных бумажек и разорванных пустых коробок не замечаешь, потому что не смотришь под ноги, отвлеченный сиянием неоновых вывесок и гламурных витрин. Здесь же, в этом унылом однообразном пейзаже под унылым серым небом…

Стараясь всё-таки поглядывать под ноги, чтобы не вляпаться во что-нибудь, вроде полусгнивших объедков, Энди и Эшли обошли холм…

— Что за хрень! — забыв об осторожности, крикнул Энди, прежде чем они оба замерли перед открывшимся им небывалом зрелищем.

Тут и в самом деле была автострада. То есть стековая транспортная развязка, исполинская многоуровневая эстакада, наподобие тех чудес инженерной мысли, триумфов железа и бетона, уносящимися своими переплетенными ярусами-магистралями ввысь на десятки ярдов, что сооружаются на въездах в крупнейшие мегаполисы. Но… Здесь была только одна половина этой транспортной эстакады. Если виденные ими недавно провода, казалось, были обрезаны гигантскими ножницами, то тут словно бы кто-то прошелся наискосок сквозь все ярусы гигантской циркулярной пилой. Отдельные линии магистралей нависали прямо в воздухе без каких-либо дополнительных опор. И хотя звуки проносящего мимо транспорта в голове усилились, никакого транспорта, да и вообще движения и каких-либо признаков жизни, на этих оборванных в никуда дорогах, естественно, не было. А сама конструкция, сооружение которой должно было стоить десятки, если не сотни миллионов долларов, угрюмо раскинулась в этих пустынных холмистых полях, обрастая у своих наземных оснований травой и мелким кустарником.

В неподвижном созерцании, в попытках как-то вместить в сознание то, что наблюдалось глазами, прошла, наверное, не одна минута, прежде чем Энди нащупал пальцами руку стоящего рядом Эшли, и Эшли, почувствовав прикосновение, сжал их в ответ.

— Пойдем посмотрим поближе? — Энди вопросительно посмотрел на Эшли. Эшли кивнул.

Когда они уже подходили к ближайшей имевшейся в наличии бетонной опоре, уходившей в землю, Энди вдруг снова схватил Эшли за руку, останавливая его.

— Эшли, смотри! — другой рукой Энди указывал к подножию опоры, где земля, перемешанная с мелкой галькой и асфальтовой крошкой, была свободна от высокой травы, отсыревающей по ночам.

Там на земле кто-то лежал в старом, продранном в нескольких местах спальном мешке, положив под голову вместо подушки довольно большой потрепанный рюкзак. Эта фигура сразу заставила вспомнить многочисленных бездомных, наводняющих большие города, которые, для ночевки, в таких же спальных мешках или укрывшись грязными одеялами жмутся к цоколям высотных зданий, обнесенных строительными лесами для реконструкции фасадов. Такие строительные леса и навесы над тротуарами защищают обычных спешащих прохожих от того, чтобы им ничего не прилетело сверху на голову, никуда не торопящихся и не имеющих другого укрытия бездомных они защищают от внезапного дождя и прочей непогоды.

С опаской Энди и Эшли осторожно подошли поближе. Заметив их приближение, фигура пошевелилась, слегка высунулась из мешка, приподнимаясь на локте и стаскивая с головы капюшон черной толстовки. Сначала показалось, что это парень, из-за короткой, почти на лысо, стрижки. Но это была девушка, с большими, как у оленя, темными печальными глазами, слегка опухшими, словно от многочисленных слез. Версию со слезами подтверждали разводы грязи на щеках. Да, она была похожа на одну из бездомных бродяжек, одну из тех, что еще довольно молоды, из тех, что еще не утратили человеческих облик от дешевого спиртного и чей взгляд еще не потерял осмысленность. Но встретить этот взгляд — к счастью — случается не так уж часто. Такие, собирая милостыню, не пристают к прохожим, а, положив картонку с коротким текстом и поставив пластиковую чашку с несколькими монетами, сидят неподвижно на асфальте, стараясь не замечать окружающий мир, склонив голову над лежащей перед ними раскрытой потрепанной книгой, прихваченной со стеллажа буккроссинга в какой-нибудь сетевой забегаловке. Да, встречаться взглядом, да и просто смотреть на таких особенно тяжело, даже страшновато — они слишком похожи на нормальных людей, слишком похожи на тебя.

Девушка посмотрела на нерешительно мнущихся на одном месте парней. В выражении ее лица появилась лишь слабая заинтересованность и лишь легкое удивление.

— Вы что, вдвоем? — произнесла она, приподнимаясь на локте повыше и переводя взгляд с Энди на Эшли.

Они непроизвольно тут же расцепили руки и слегка отстранились друг от друга. Она, кажется, заметила это движение, легкая ухмылка тронула ее бледные губы.

— Обычно, если и удается сбежать, то только одному, пока они заняты вторым, — сказала она, словно поясняя свой первых вопрос, хотя понятнее от этого мало что стало.

— Ты кто такая? — громко спросил Энди. Девушка недовольно взглянула на него.

— Ээ… Как тебя зовут? — Эшли попытался сгладить грубость предыдущего вопроса.

— Меня… моё имя? — она нахмурилась, глядя куда-то в сторону, словно пытаясь вспомнить факт из фильма, виденного в далеком детстве. — Хм, Кэрол… Нет, Кэролай… Кэролин. Даа… — протянула она удовлетворенно. — Точно, Кэролин.

— Да уж, отличное начало осмысленной беседы, — так же громко хмыкнул Энди.

— О, так это ты кричал вчера ночью, — быстро сказала Кэролин и перевела взгляд. — А ты тогда, стало быть, Эшли, — она снова посмотрела на Энди. — А ты молодец, конечно. Сделал просто всё возможное, чтобы их привлечь. Я была уверена, что тебе-то уж точно уже не пройти сквозь лес.

— Кого «их»? Кто они? — резко спросил Эшли, услышав упоминание того, что волновало его сейчас больше всего.

Но Кэролин тут же отвела взгляд. Она полностью выбралась из спального мешка и уселась на нем, скрестив ноги и потирая руками плечи, ежась от холода. Помимо толстовки на ней была дешевая куртка из искусственной черной кожи, черные прямые джинсы и грубые ботинки на толстой подошве. Одежда явно не была куплена ею, размеры были не ее, а просто более или менее подходящими. Не глядя на ребят и словно забыв об их существовании, она пошарила по карманам и извлекла оттуда мятую сигаретную пачку и зажигалку. Но достав еще дрожащими от холода пальцами со скопившейся под ногтями черной грязью сигарету и прикурив, она вновь посмотрела на парней, на этот раз оглядывая их с ног до головы.

— Что, музыканты, да? Будущие мировые звезды, властители дум и повелители сердец миллионов? — насмешка Кэролин получилась скорее горькой, чем презрительной. — Ну, расскажите теперь вы мне свою грустную историю. Что же вас заставило остановиться в пограничном пространстве в час меланхолии?

Эшли вздрогнул, услышав знакомые словосочетания, и уже хотел зацепиться за них в разговоре, но Энди нетерпеливо опередил его.

— Что, грустную историю? Да у нас просто машина сломалась. Мы в какое-то дохлое животное въехали, — сказал он.

— О, да, — как-то зловеще улыбнулась Кэролин. — Такого здесь много. Маленькие мертвые птички, погибшие в грязи, растерзанные шинами и брошенные в гудрон. Перееханный колесами и гниющий в пыльной траве на обочине барсук. Или лисица. Милые пушистые зверюшки, веселые и сообразительные персонажи детских сказок. «Папа, папа, а что это там на дороге валяется? — Что? Нет, ничего, детка. Посмотри-ка лучше вот в ту сторону», — последние фразы она отыграла наивным детским и встревоженным взрослым мужским голосами, а затем вернулась к своему горько-насмешливому тону. — А бывает, там валяется и кое-что покрупнее. А бывает, что и вовсе не животное… Кстати, а ваши родители никогда не закапывали на заднем дворе ваших любимых питомцев в тайне от вас, сказав, что они просто убежали… в волшебную страну?

Эшли почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок от пришедшей еще смутной догадки.

— Ты обкуренная, что ли? — раздраженно спросил Энди.

Казалось, Кэролин ожидала этот вопрос и совершенно не обиделась, лишь бросила на Энди жалостливо-презрительный взгляд.

— Я лишь пытаюсь объяснить, что с вами произошло… Метафорически объяснить.

— А как насчет объяснить по-человечески? — предложил Эшли.

— Можно… — сказала Кэролин со вздохом, устало закатывая глаза, и вновь затянулась сигаретой. –Но знали бы вы, как я задолбалась уже столько раз объяснять одно и то же, получая одну и ту же реакцию: «Ой, нет, ты спятила, ты обкуренная! Это всё неправда!» — насмешливо изобразить голосом истеричные вопли у Кэролин тоже хорошо получилось. — Никакого разнообразия. Люди так похожи.

— Ты давно здесь? — спросил Эшли, почувствовав, что вопрос уместен, хотя и не понимал значения этого «здесь».

— Давно ли?.. А на сколько лет я сейчас выгляжу?

— Ээ… двадцать семь, — ответил Эшли, по выработанной привычке ответов на подобные женские вопросы сбрасывая лет пять.

— Что, серьезно? — вот теперь на лице Кэролин промелькнуло подлинное удивление. — Неужели так давно? Или я стала так хреново выглядеть? — эти вопросы она произносила, разговаривая скорее уже сама с собой.

— Черт! — выкрикнул Энди, устав слушать этот бессмысленный, как ему казалось, разговор. — Ты можешь просто сказать, что здесь происходит? Что это за кладбище там в лесу?!

— Кладбище? Ты сказал, кладбище? — Кэролин чуть ли сама не рассмеялась истеричным смехом. –О, это слишком громко сказано. Это не кладбище — это помойка.

— Помойка?.. — шепотом переспросил Эшли.

— Ага… Мусор не должен гнить на поверхности, его нужно закапывать в землю, чтобы смрада было поменьше. А мусора здесь очень много. Пусть там, за лесом, и второстепенная дорога, но это дорога на Лос-Анджелес. И пусть я не так уж часто встречаю поутру тех, кому удалось пройти сквозь лес, но редкая ночь проходит без того, чтобы меня не будили последние крики тех, кого мусорщики закапывают в землю. Это их работа — убирать мусор, они всего лишь ускоряют неизбежное.

— Мусорщики?..

— Мусорщики, — Кэролин затушила о землю докуренную сигарету и переключила внимание на свой рюкзак, словно не желая наблюдать за реакцией на ее слова. — Но если вам угодно называть ту человеческую помойку кладбищем, вы можете называть их могильщиками. Какая разница…

— Бред, какой бред… — дернувшись на месте, проговорил Энди, но уже не с раздражением, а голосом человека, находящегося на грани срыва, готового вот-вот закричать. Эшли тут же схватил его за руку, стараясь успокоить.

Кэролин, по-прежнему делая вид, что не обращает на них внимания, поднялась на ноги, беря и начиная отряхивать свой спальный мешок. Вдруг все трое схватились за голову, морщась от пронзительного звука полицейской сирены, прорезавшего уже начавший становиться привычным шум автострады, звучащий в ушах.

— Что, хотите узнать, что это за звук? — произнесла Кэролин. — Почему звук оживленной дороги слышится там, где и дороги-то настоящей нет? — она подняла голову, глядя на нависавшие высоко над ними железобетонные полосы оборванных магистралей. — Или звук оживленного города на заросшем травой пустыре? Не знаю. Тот мир, из которого мы попали сюда, никуда не делся, он всё еще существует… Только уже без нас. И мы больше не видим тот мир, и для того мира мы теперь невидимки. К нам оттуда долетает только уже никому не нужный мусор, который иногда, — тут Кэролин посмотрела на почти полностью сложенный спальный мешок у нее в руках и любовно погладила его, — бывает очень нам полезен, помогая выживать.

— Как отсюда выбраться? Отсюда есть выход? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Эшли.

— Выход? Выход отсюда там же, где и вход, — Кэролин кивнула головой в сторону леса. — Вот только открывается он раз в сутки, в час меланхолии. И есть небольшая проблемка: именно в это время лес наполнен ими, черными тенями, наполняющими душу страхом, наполняющими страхом сам воздух настолько, что нет сил пошевелиться, нет сил, да и не хочется, бороться, и уже даже не хочется сопротивляться им, окончательно хоронящим тебя… Мусорщики надежно охраняют границу. Попасть сюда может каждый, но попавшим сюда уже не место в том мире. Да, в другое время суток я бы тоже не советовала прогуливаться в этом лесочке. Без присмотра они его не оставляют.

— Черт, какой же бред, — Энди сделал шаг в сторону, словно желая убежать, но Эшли крепче сжал его руку, удерживая на месте рядом с собой. Энди с отчаянной тоской посмотрел в серое небо. — Боже, хоть бы солнце выглянуло, что ли…

— Солнце? — вот теперь Кэролин расхохоталась, только в ее смехе звучала горечь слез. — Да нет здесь никакого солнца. Не было и никогда не будет. Только вот эти угольно-черные рассветы, — Кэролин посмотрела на скопившуюся у горизонта черноту, которая за это время успела расшириться, расползтись вверх по небу. — Рассветы наоборот.

— Угольно-черные рассветы? А ты всегда выражаешься так… метафорически? — теперь уже в Эшли закипало раздражение. Он чувствовал, кàк слова Кэролин действуют на Энди.

— Что? Ха, возможно. Наверное, это профессиональное. В свое время выучила столько стихотворных отрывков для различных этюдов. Я ведь актриса, — Кэролин выпрямилась, и в ее осанке появилась некая гордость, а в лице — счастливое торжество, вернее, призрак воспоминания о счастливом торжестве. — Настоящая актриса. А эти всякие, с неоконченными трехмесячными курсами, на которых если и успевают чему-то научить, то только не пялиться в зрительный зал или в объектив камеры, и то не факт, что научат. А я играла в нью-йоркском театре. Не на Бродвее, конечно, но всё же. Но я хотела большего. Я поняла, что мне нужна известность, иначе я так и буду прозябать на второстепенных ролях. Я решила отправиться Лос-Анджелес, в Голливуд. Но у меня был парень, — в голосе Кэролин появилась злоба. — Он тоже был актером. Только менее успешным. Да ему в том сезоне вообще своей роли не досталось, кроме дублера для роли второстепенного персонажа. Я предложила ему поехать вместе. Но он сказал, что еще не известно, удастся ли мне там удержаться, и чего ему зря мотаться. Вот если у меня всё получится, тогда он ко мне приедет. Блеск. Решил предоставить справляться с самым сложным этапом мне одной, а потом воспользоваться готовеньким. Я его послала куда подальше, и правильно сделала. Но когда я ехала одна в своей машине, по этой чертовой проселочной дороге, было так пасмурно, уныло, день угасал, и мне стало так одиноко, так тоскливо, будущее с его трудностями так пугало, что я решила притормозить у обочины и позвонить ему, поискать поддержки. Черт! Я ведь слышала легенды, что нельзя тормозить в пути в час меланхолии, нельзя оглядываться назад. Конечно, я не дозвонилась, связи не было. А машина не завелась. Наверное, мне просто повезло пройти сквозь лес, пока они не наводнили его, так как я сразу решила уйти с совершенно пустой дороги, увидев за деревьями какой-то свет. Я подумала, что это заправка или что-то вроде. Когда я добралась туда, уже стемнело. Это оказалась небольшая железнодорожная станция, вроде наземных станций метро. Она тут неподалеку, — Кэролин махнула рукой. — Я решила подождать там. Но вскоре меня охватило чувство, которое иногда подбиралось ко мне в те годы, когда я студенткой стояла на своей пригородной станции небольшого городка в ранние сумеречные часы промозглого утра, чтобы отправиться на занятия в центр большого города. Каждый раз мне казалось, что все поезда отменят навсегда. И я не могла избавиться от мысли, что я никогда не уеду отсюда. Они просто всё закроют и скажут мне: «Ну всё, оставайся тут — где родился, там и пригодился»… Только на этот раз мой кошмар стал реальностью. Вскоре я поняла, что я — единственный пассажир на платформе. Что никаких поездов никогда не будет, что я остаюсь здесь навсегда, — Кэролин глубоко, почти со всхлипом вздохнула, ее глаза уже наполнились слезами. Она пристально посмотрела на Энди и Эшли с полусумасшедшей улыбкой. — Неужели не понятно? Это мир, где все те странные вещи, которые рисует сознание в моменты душевного упадка, которые даже не хочется облекать в слова, все те ужасы, что преследуют во время бессонных ночных дум, обретают реальность. Мир, откуда нет выхода, где нет обновления, где ничего не меняется, где дороги никуда не ведут, являясь насмешкой, пародией на самих себя, где в пустых городах ты единственная живая душа… Что ж, ребята, добро пожаловать в ад!

— Нет! — раздался крик.

Это кричал Энди. Он резко вырвал у Эшли свою руку, отступил на несколько шагов назад и замер, тяжело дыша, с бледным лицом и дрожащими губами.

— Энди… — Эшли развернулся к нему, не рискуя больше пошевелиться.

— Нет, нет! Это всё неправда! — еще один шаг назад.

— Ну вот, пожалуйста. Как я и говорила, — донесся устало-недовольный голос Кэролин.

— Энди, тише… — Эшли стоял, слегка разведя руки в стороны, но не приближаясь, словно Энди был зверьком, которого ему нужно было изловить, а потому нельзя было спугнуть раньше времени.

— Нет! Не хочу! — Энди задыхался. — Не хочу! Пусть уж лучше они! Пусть уж лучше сразу!

Энди сорвался с места и кинулся бежать, не разбирая дороги, в сторону леса.

— Энди! — Эшли бросился за ним.

Догнать удалось не сразу. Эшли ухватил его за куртку и повалил вместе с собой на землю. Завязалась потасовка. Энди отчаянно отбивался, рыдая и продолжая кричать «Нет!» и «Не хочу!». Ему удалось двинуть Эшли коленом в живот и, высвободившись, вновь вскочить на ноги. Не без матерного сопровождения оправившись от удара, Эшли вновь погнался за ним. Во второй раз догнать Энди ему удалось уже у подножия холма. Новая борьба в траве. На этот раз Эшли смог обхватить Энди сзади поперек тела вместе с руками и, сидя на земле, удерживать его, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Какое-то время Энди еще продолжал биться в этом захвате, стараясь лягнуть Эшли, но постепенно его попытки высвободиться становились всё слабее, и скоро Энди вздрагивал уже только от рыданий.

— Тише, тише… — шептал Эшли, пока рыдания не сменились тяжелым дыханием и тихими стонами на выдохе. — Тише…

Хотелось прибавить еще слова «всё хорошо» или «всё будет хорошо», но язык отказывался поворачиваться их произнести.

Вскоре Энди совсем затих, а его тело обмякло и потяжелело в руках Эшли. Так, неподвижно, они провели вместе некоторое время. Но вскоре послышался шуршащий звук приближающихся шагов. К ним не спеша подходила Кэролин, неся на одном плече свой большой рюкзак, в который сверху был запихан спальный мешок. Эшли посмотрел на нее угрожающим взглядом и отрицательно покачал головой, давая понять, что ей лучше не приближаться. Кэролин остановилась, глядя на них какое-то время, потом с недовольным и усталым выражением на лице пробормотала что-то, что, видимо, было посыланием их с Энди в хорошо известном направлении, а затем, презрительно и безразлично махнув в их сторону рукой, развернулась и пошла прочь. Провожая ее взглядом, Эшли почувствовал, что жалеет о только что сделанном — у Кэролин еще о многом нужно было бы спросить. Но она уже довела Энди до нервного припадка, да и на самого Эшли действовала угнетающе. Пусть ее уходит.

— Эшли… — неожиданно произнес Энди тихо. Эшли слегка вздрогнул, ему уже начало казаться, что Энди отключился или уснул, но он всё это время просто лежал с открытыми глазами неподвижно в его объятьях. — Думаешь, мы уже мертвы?

Этот вопрос заставил вздрогнуть еще сильнее.

— Что? Нет, нет! Точно, нет! — поспешил ответить Эшли, а подумав секунду, прибавил. — Эта Кэролин, может, и мертва. А мы точно нет.

— Почему ты так уверен? — в тихом и утомленном голосе Энди прозвучала надежда.

— Будь ты уже мертвым, ты бы так не истерил. А так… Ты не смирился. Значит, жизнь в тебе еще кипит, — слегка усмехнулся Эшли. Энди тоже слабо усмехнулся в ответ.

— Прости… — прошептал он.

— За что? — удивился Эшли.

— За истерику, — ответил Энди.

— Брось… — сказал Эшли, покрепче прижимая Энди к себе. — Наоборот, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.

— Почему? — теперь Энди удивился.

— Да я сам уже был на грани срыва. А благодаря тому, что пришлось гоняться за тобой, волей-неволей получилось взять себя в руки. А если бы первым сорвался я, то ты бы меня так просто не поймал, и я бы так просто тебе не дался, еще бы и нос тебе сломал, — сказал Эшли.

Оба снова усмехнулись, представляя эту живописную картину догонялок и борьбы. На душе стало полегче. Ощущение жизни и надежды постепенно возвращалось.

Энди осторожно пошевелился, и Эшли выпустил его из своих объятий, давая возможность сесть рядом.

— Эшли… Думаешь, мы застряли здесь навсегда? И отсюда нет выхода? — спросил Энди, заглядывая Эшли в глаза, явно надеясь услышать возражения.

— Нет, какой-то выход наверняка должен быть, — произнес Эшли задумчиво. — Ты слышал, Кэролин сказала про час меланхолии? То же самое, о чем я тебе говорил вчера. Значит, мы с ней оба слышали эти легенды там, в нашем мире, прежде чем попасть сюда.

— И что? — не понял Энди. — Легенды оказались правдой, и мы с тобой, как и она, оказались в этом параллельном измерении, чистилище или как там это еще можно назвать.

— Да, но ведь чтобы эти легенды появились в нашем мире, в этот мир кто-то должен был не только попасть, но и вернуться отсюда назад, чтобы иметь возможность рассказать об этом. Ведь логично же, да? — теперь Эшли посмотрел Энди в глаза, надеясь услышать согласие.

— Да, наверное… — протянул Энди неуверенно, но с ощутимым желанием поверить изо всех сил. Помолчав немного, он прибавил. — Зря ты ее прогнал. Она здесь давно и многое может знать, а мы с тобой ничего не знаем.

— Да ну ее… — фыркнул Эшли. — Мне от ее разговоров удавиться захотелось.

— Да, мне тоже, — согласился Энди. — Сам ведь меня успокаивал.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Эшли, — еще не известно, можем ли мы ей доверять. Черт его знает, кто она такая.

— Тоже верно… И что мы будем делать?

— Не знаю. Можно продолжить осматривать окрестности. Нужно убраться подальше от этого леса, пока снова не стемнело. И, как я понял из ее слов, тут должны быть и другие люди. Можно попробовать найти их.

— Да, можно, — согласился Энди и прибавил. — Черт, так голова болит.

— Еще бы. Так истерить. Отдохни. Теперь-то нам торопиться некуда, — усмехнулся Эшли. Энди посмотрел на него печальным взглядом. — Извини. Знаю, не смешно. Не надо было этого говорить.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Энди.

Он придвинулся поближе и положил голову Эшли на плечо. Эшли слегка вздрогнул. Энди поднял глаза, стараясь заглянуть Эшли в лицо, но Эшли торопливо отвел взгляд в сторону. Энди вздохнул. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Энди приобнял Эшли обеими руками за талию. Ему показалось, что Эшли снова вздрогнул. Но Эшли, не обращая внимания на руки Энди, полез в карман своей куртки и снова достал телефон.

— Ну да, конечно, — недовольно хмыкнул Эшли. — Откуда в аду возьмется сотовая связь… Черт!

Эшли со всей силы швырнул телефон о землю. Характерный звук треска сообщил, что экрану полная хана.

— Ну, и зачем ты это сделал? — осторожно спросил Энди.

— Могу я тоже хоть иногда, хоть немного психануть? — раздраженно ответил Эшли, чье настроение быстро менялось. — Да и на кой-черт он здесь нужен!

— Подсветка могла бы пригодиться.

— Ага, чтобы этим тварям ночью было легче нас найти, — съязвил Эшли.

— Почему ты злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — грубо ответил Эшли. Это была неправда. — Ладно, пойдем, — сказал Эшли, резко вставая и фактически стряхивая Энди с себя.

Энди потупил глаза, но подчинился и со вздохом поднялся следом.

Сначала они побродили по окрестностям, выйдя к той железнодорожной станции, о которой говорила Кэролин. Пройдясь по рельсам, они обнаружили, что и они обрываются где-то в пределах видимости с самой станции. Потом они вернулись к знакомой транспортной развязке, но Кэролин там уже не было. Тогда они выбрали из наземных магистралей ту, что перпендикулярно удалялась от полосы леса и пошли по ней, наблюдая, как небо со всех сторон постепенно затягивается чернотой.

По дороге они почти всё время молчали, если не считать коротких наблюдений, касающихся не слишком-то балующего разнообразием окружающего пейзажа, и пары громко объявленных Энди жалоб о том, что его сигареты заканчиваются и что стоило бы поинтересоваться у Кэролин хотя бы о том, где она берет сигареты в этой преисподней.

Когда уже начало заметно темнеть, непрерывно сопровождающий их весь день шум автострады начал меняться. Сначала звуки проносящихся с большой скоростью автомобилей стали затихать, а потом на смену им пришли звуки автомобилей, сигналящих в пробках, отдельных звуки сирен полицейских, пожарных и машин скорой помощи, а также шумная и неясная многоголосица большого города. А вскоре впереди стала заметна темная группа невысоких строений. На большой город это никак не походило. Скорее на небогатый пригород или на крошечный двухэтажный город с двумя-тремя сотнями жителей. Хотя было уже достаточно темно, никакого электрического света там не было заметно.

— Заброшенный город? — произнес Энди.

— Может быть, там есть кто-то живой, — ответил Эшли.

— Что-то именно это меня и пугает, — хмыкнул Энди.

— Нам всё равно нужно что-то найти. Хотя бы какое-нибудь пристанище на ночь.

Энди пожал плечами, и они продолжили свой путь.

Идти среди заброшенных двухэтажных домишек, взирающих на тебя пустыми глазницами выставленных окон, и при ярком свете нормального дня было бы не особо приятно, а здесь, да еще в сгустившихся сумерках, такое окружение вызывало реальный страх. Поэтому Энди и Эшли жались к самому центру дороги, чтобы быть как можно дальше от этих домов с обеих сторон, и старались идти как можно ближе друг другу.

Скоро дорога сделала поворот, и — о, чудо! — за поворотом оказалось строение гораздо бОльших, чем остальные домишки, размеров, в нижних окнах которого горел явно электрический свет.

Парни остановились, молча переглянулись, и, кивнув, направились к входной двери.

Войдя внутрь, они остолбенели.

Это был бар. Такой обычный, типичный провинциальный бар. А главное, здесь находилось не менее пяти десятков людей. Большинство сидели по двое за небольшими столиками, напоминая парочки на неприхотливом свидании или молодые семейные пары. Но были здесь и бОльшие по числу группки людей, чаще, одного пола. От обычного этот бар отличался тем, что здесь было очень тихо. Было не похоже, что кто-то из людей тут разговаривает между собой.

Когда Эшли и Энди вошли, они, конечно, обратили на себя внимание, но далеко не всех, а и те, кто посмотрел в их сторону, казалось проявили не больше интереса, чем если бы это и в самом деле был обычный городской бар, куда постоянно заходят новые посетители. Да, видимо, новички тут и в самом деле не были редкостью.

— Вы вдвоем? — раздался рядом слегка удивленный голос.

Они повернулись и увидели перед собой женщину с бледным, изможденным, увядающим лицом и совершенно безжизненным, потухшим взглядом.

— И вы оба живые? — при этих словах ее глаза немного ожили, словно в них вспыхнуло какое-то яркое воспоминание или радостная надежда.

Но тут же женщина нервно вздрогнула, так как сзади ее обняли за плечи крепкие мужские руки. За ее спиной стоял высокий, спортивного вида мужчина средних лет с аккуратной короткой стрижкой. Он выглядел как живое воплощение добропорядочности, семейных ценностей и здорового образа жизни, словно сошел сюда прямиком с обложки предвыборного буклета кандидата от Республиканской партии.

— Дорогая, зачем ты разговариваешь с этим отребьем? — сказал он, бросив на ребят злобный и угрожающий взгляд. — Идем, нам уже пора.

— Да, конечно, — ответила женщина тихим, монотонным голосом. Взгляд ее снова потух, голова склонилась.

Проводив эту парочку взглядом и не зная, что им дальше делать, Энди и Эшли двинулись к барной стойке.

— О, новенькие, да! — соизволил заметить их бармен, мужик лет под пятьдесят с длинными сальными волосами. — Добро пожаловать! Присаживайтесь, ребята.

Ребята воспользовались приглашением.

— Что, первый день, да? — приятельски подмигнул им бармен. В его руках появилась бутылка виски и два бокала. — За счет заведения, — он уже протягивал им бокалы, но приостановился, глядя на Энди. — Эй, парень, а тебе сколько лет?

— Ничего, я выпью два, — сказал Эшли.

Бармен понимающе усмехнулся и поставил перед Эшли оба бокала, один из которых Эшли тут же передвинул Энди.

— Интересно, можно ли это пить? — проворчал Энди.

— Да, — подхватил Эшли, обращаясь к бармену. — А откуда…

— Эй, парень, слушай, не кипишуй, да, — быстро перебил его тот. — Здесь тоже можно прекрасно жить. Не гони лошадей, да. Скоро ты всё узнаешь. А пока, ребята, расслабьтесь, отдохните. Небось, весь день на ногах. И столько нервных потрясений за раз, да? — заключил он с покровительственной насмешкой.

— Но… — вновь попытался Эшли, но бармен уже махнул ему рукой и поспешил к противоположному концу барной стойки. — Черт…

— Что-то мне здесь не нравится, — снова проворчал Энди.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Эшли. — Это же ад, если верить Кэролин… Черт! В этом гребаном параллельном измерении может хоть кто-нибудь с нами нормально поговорить?

— Привет, красавчик, — внезапно раздалось над ухом Эшли с другой стороны.

Он обернулся и увидел, что рядом с ним практически легла грудью на барную стойку несвежего вида размалеванная девица. Эшли сразу узнал хорошо знакомый по жизни в Лос-Анджелесе типаж. Такие день за днем таскаются по барам и всевозможным вечеринкам, куда только их согласятся пустить, но до поры до времени сидят тихо, высматривая мужика, которой может оказаться готов оплатить их выпивку, а если повезет, то и взять на себя их дальнейшее содержание.

— Ты тут новенький? — продолжила девица, криво склоняя голову на бок, выворачивая шею, видимо, считая это движение соблазнительным, и сладенько улыбнулась. — Давно у нас тут не было таких красавчиков.

Она откровенно к нему клеилась. Эшли был удивлен. Девицы такого типа, слава богу, раньше всегда обходили его стороной — он никогда не производил обманчивого впечатления человека, у которого есть хоть какие-то деньги. Впрочем, они же с Энди сейчас были в непонятном параллельном измерении.

Но в этот раз ему, судя по всему, достался залежалый экземпляр. И дело было даже не в возрасте — а ей явно уже перевалило за тридцатник, — а в общем ощущении потасканности и потрепанности. Нездорово тощая корявая фигура, напоминающая ржавую раму старого велосипеда. Такая нездоровая худоба не могла быть результатом ничего иного, как блевания в унитаз после каждого приема пищи. Жиденькие, сожженные осветлителем волосенки, обкромсанные по плечи. Лицо с кожей, которую хирургически уже натягивали за уши, и губами, в которые без всякой меры был вбахан силикон. А вот на сиськи уже то ли денег, то ли силикона в клинике не хватило. Вульгарно-яркий макияж, призванный маскировать морщины, но хреново справляющийся со своей задачей и только усугубляющий ситуацию. Безвкусная аляпистая одежда, подобранная по принципу надеть всё лучшее сразу, да блестящего побольше, и оголить всё, что только можно. Даже далеко не каждая уличная проститутка красится и одевается настолько пошло. Ну, если только уличная проститутка-трансвестит. Эшли даже бросил внимательный взгляд на шею этой особы, чтобы убедиться, что там не обнаружится кадыка. Ну, вроде бы, не было…

— И, как тебя зовут, красавица? — с насмешкой спросил Эшли, больше из вежливости.

— Джустин, — ответила она, хлопая неестественно длинными налепленными ресницами и складывая силиконовые губищи в утиную морду.

Его именем она не подумала поинтересоваться. Что не удивительно: таким без разницы, к кому клеиться — к кому получится. А потом они предпочитают при обращении использовать пошло-нелепые слащавые прозвища, чтобы обезопасить себя от возможности перепутать имена своих любовников.

Похлопав ресницами еще немного, Джустин вскарабкалась на высокий барный стул и с привычными и отточенными до механичности движениями, вульгарно и неестественно, как делают такие девицы на своих фото, стараясь изобразить супер-моделей, раскорячилась в пол-оборота, выпячивая по направлению к Эшли свои несуществующие сиськи и отклячивая свою несуществующую задницу.

— Ну, и как же ты сюда попала, Джустин? — спросил Эшли, надеясь услышать хоть какую-то новую информацию. Тогда, может быть, это знакомство не будет совсем уж бесполезным.

— Как попала? — она словно не сразу поняла вопрос. — Ах, да. Ну, я ехала в Лос-Анджелес и у меня машина, ну, там сломалась… Я уже точно не помню.

«Хм, странно, — неясной тревогой мелькнула у Эшли мысль. — А вот Кэролин свою историю помнила в мельчайших деталях».

— И зачем же ты ехала в Лос-Анджелес?

— Ой, ну, я хотела стать певицей. Ну, или моделью. Не знаю… Кем получится.

Да, конечно. Такие всегда называют себя певицами, моделями или актрисами, но как певицы, модели и актрисы они никому не интересны и не нужны. Ведь таким даже в голову не приходит, что надо самосовершенствоваться, что надо по-настоящему и непрерывно вкалывать, чтобы иметь возможность создать хоть что-то, что будет представлять интерес и ценность для других людей. Ведь чем бы такие особы не занимались, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое существование и свое присутствие на мероприятиях, посвященных настоящему успеху совсем других людей, они всегда это делают с одной единственной целью — найти себе мужика. Настолько богатого и известного, насколько у них получится, личность же этого мужчины для них не имеет никакого значения, они возьмут любого и так же легко променяют его на любого, более богатого и известного, если таковой подвернется, что, конечно, вряд ли. Такие девицы никогда не достигают даже сомнительного статуса селебрити второго сорта, которые «знамениты тем, что знамениты». Ведь никакой собственной, независимой от их мужика известности у них нет. Поэтому они всегда остаются более или менее дорогими содержанками.

Впрочем, если такие добиваются успеха в нахождении богатого и знаменитого, то даже могут вызвать завистливое восхищение, стать ролевыми моделями для большого количества таких же недалеких девиц, которые сами мечтают об известности, но не хотят ничего создавать или работать над собой, мечтают, чтобы их преданно любили, но даже не задаются вопросом о том, что сами-то они могут дать любящему их человеку, вообще не хотят ничего делать, а только таскаться по чужим вечеринкам, наряжаться в безвкусные шмотки и мазать по три часа свою морду, чтобы потом фоткаться в зеркалах туалетов и выкладывать эти фотки в интернет, сопровождая их псевдоглубокомысленными казенными цитатками про любовь и смысл жизни, тем снискивая одобрение очередного подрастающего поколения новых пиявок…

Пока Эшли так разговаривал со своей новой знакомой, Энди, поворачивая голову назад то в одну, то в другую сторону, оглядывал собравшую в баре публику. Его внимание больше всего привлекали сидевшие за столиками пары. Он смутно чувствовал, что их всех объединяет что-то общее. Вскоре он смог понять, что один человек в паре, не важно, мужчина это или женщина, всегда сидел словно не живой, с потухшим взглядом, как у женщины, встретившейся им на входе, с лицом, выражающим утомленное отчаяние или печальное равнодушное смирение, как у людей, давно подтачиваемых смертельной болезнью, утративших надежду на выздоровление и послушно ожидающих конца. Второй же человек в паре всегда выглядел весьма энергичным, а его глаза всегда посверкивали злобным огоньком, какой бывает у голодных хищников, чей голод растравлен уже пойманной, но еще не до конца приконченной добычей, которую теперь надо охранять от возможных посягательств со стороны других, чтобы эту жертву не вырвали из их когтей. И именно такое выражение лица Энди заметил у соседки Эшли.

Эшли тем временем всё еще не терял надежды добиться от Джустин хоть какой-то осмысленной информации.

— Слушай, когда мы сюда попали, то встретили одну девушку, она говорила, что…

— Ой, эту лысую бродяжку, что не первый год шарится тут по окресностям, — резко и визгливо перебила его Джустин. — Ой, милый, лучше бы ты держался от нее подальше. У нее с головой не всё в порядке.

— Да, но… — начал было Эшли, но тут его внимание от разговора отвлек Энди, тронув за плечо.

— Эшли, может, лучше пойдем отсюда, — проговорил он.

На секунду задумавшись, Эшли уже готов был согласиться, ему самому тут не нравилось. Но тут к Энди, отвлекая на себя его внимание, с другой стороны тоже подошла девица, своим видом представляющая такую же мини-версию чудовища Франкенштейна, что и усевшаяся рядом с Эшли Джустин, только с темными волосами и, видимо, помоложе. Джустин же потянула Эшли за рукав куртки, разворачивая его обратно к себе, другой рукой она протягивала ему, непонятно откуда уже взявшийся у нее бокал с каким-то коктейлем.

— Неужели ты уже уходишь, милый? Куда же ты так торопишься? Лучше выпей со мной еще.

Эшли недоверчиво взял бокал. Джустин усмехнулась его осторожности. Но по запаху это оказалось обыкновенное спиртное… да и по вкусу тоже.

— А что у тебя с этим мальчонкой? — вдруг спросила Джустин. — Странные нежные отношения, носящие маску просто дружбы, за которой скрывается страстная плотская правда? Но пока что всё и в самом деле совершенно невинно. Ведь так?

— Что?! — от неожиданности Эшли чуть не поперхнулся выпивкой. — Нет! С чего ты взяла? Мы просто друзья. То есть, мы просто вместе играем в одной группе. Мы музыканты.

Черт… Слова Джустин всей силой своей точности ударили по больному. Эшли уже давно знал про себя, что он страстно влюблен в Энди. Всё, как она сказала. Их отношения для него всегда были больше, чем просто дружба. Еще никого в своей жизни Эшли так не обожал, ни к кому не испытывал такой трепетной нежности. А больнее всего резанули слова о невинности этих отношений. За всё время их знакомства, Эшли так и не отважился ясно показать Энди свои чувства… до позавчерашнего дня. Он не знал, что к нему испытывает Энди. Порой Эшли казалось, что он видит в Энди признаки тех же самых чувств, порой ему казалось, что Энди ждет, даже провоцирует его на проявления этой гораздо большей, чем просто дружеская, симпатии. Но уже в следующую минуту Эшли думал, что это просто игра, дружеская шутка, что Энди просто так прикалывается и развлекается. И эта неопределенность делала переживания еще более мучительными, чем если бы Эшли точно знал, что Энди совершенно не испытывает к нему ничего такого. Эшли никогда прежде не чувствовал подобной неуверенности, подобных колебаний в своих столь же многочисленных, сколь и кратковременных отношениях. Но в тех случаях ему, по большому счету, было просто всё равно на результат. И вот позавчера, когда Энди был так расстроен, фактически раздавлен отменой их выступления на фестивале, желание хоть как-то его утешить побороло, заставило Эшли забыть все его страхи. Когда Энди сел рядом с ним, устало положив голову ему на плечо, Эшли, не успев толком осознать, что он делает, наклонился и поцеловал Энди в губы, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою не находящую прежде выхода нежность… И все его страхи подтвердились. Энди грубо оттолкнул его. А потом, можно сказать, просто высмеял. Жгучая обида оскорбленного и униженного чувства, временно заглушенная и забытая под воздействием тех небывалых обстоятельств, в которых они с Энди оказались, вспыхнула с новой силой.

— О, это хорошо, — продолжала трещать Дужстин. — Кстати, ты же ведь еще нигде не остановился. А я вот прямо тут на втором этаже номер снимаю, — последнее предложение она сказала как бы невзначай.

— Блин, Эшли, да пойдем уже отсюда! — Энди настойчиво потряс его за плечо, одновременно пытаясь стряхнуть со своего плеча руки «его» девицы, которая уже буквально висла на нем.

И тут Эшли сделал то, чего никак от себя не ожидал, он даже не мог бы объяснить, какая чертовщина заставила его это сделать.

Он взял свой почти полный бокал и толкнул его по поверхности барной стойки к Энди. Энди машинально поймал его.

— На, держи и отстань уже от меня, — сказал Эшли. — Или тебе от меня еще что-то нужно? Чертов малолетка. Даже выпивку себе без меня достать не можешь? За сигаретами тебе не сбегать? Пей и не путайся под ногами, когда взрослые люди между собой разговаривают.

С другой стороны Эшли услышал, как Джустин глумливо, с прихрюкиваньем, гоготнула.

Энди замер от изумления, его застывшее лицо моментально побледнело. Эшли подумал, что Энди сейчас выплеснет содержимое бокала ему в лицо, Энди должен был бы это сделать, а может, и сам бокал отправить следом по тому же направлению. Но Энди только опустил глаза, прикусывая дрожащие губы, и, не говоря ни слова, спрыгнул со стула и пошел прочь. Обе девицы обменялись взглядами, полными злорадного торжества, и темноволосая потащилась вслед за Энди.

Эшли почувствовал, что уже второй раз за день совершил большую ошибку, на этот раз непростительную. Он уже хотел кинуться вслед за Энди, остановить его, но тут Джустин схватила его за плечо.

— Так ты говоришь, ты музыкант, да? О, это супер! Я просто обожаю музыку!

— Да? И какую же? — огрызнулся Эшли. У него на душе как никогда было погано, а отвращение, возникшее к Джустин с первого взгляда, усилилось до предела.

— Как, какую? — она изобразила изумление. — Конечно же, ту же, что и ты!

— Хип-хоп, — сказал Эшли.

— О, да! Это супер! Больше всего на свете обожаю хип-хоп! — кинулась восклицать Джустин. Было ясно, что ей не только не было дела до имени Эшли, но она даже не замечала ни того, как он выглядит, ни того, во что он одет.

— Вообще-то, я пошутил, — хмуро произнес Эшли.

— О, ну, я разную музыку люблю! — захихикала Джустин, ничуть не смущаясь. — Какая разница? Я буду любить всё то, что любишь ты.

Всё, это был финиш, она его окончательно достала своими тупыми разговорами.

— Ээ… как там… Джустин? — начал было Эшли, поднимаясь со стула и оглядываясь, надеясь увидеть Энди.

— О, зови меня просто Джу, — воскликнула она, вцепляясь в его руку своими костлявыми пальцами с жутко длинными ногтями, напоминающими когти какой-нибудь гарпии.

— Окей, Джу. Мне нужно… — Эшли продолжал оглядываться, пытаясь отыскать взглядом Энди, но того нигде не было видно. — Я должен…

— Ой, брось! — она соскочила со своего стула следом за ним, продолжая удерживать его руку. — Тебе не надоело работать нянькой? Забудь ты про этого пацаненка хоть ненадолго и отдохни, расслабься. Ты ведь так устал. Я помогу тебе. Пойдем со мной, — она уже повисла у него шее и начала куда-то тянуть.

— Нет, я должен… — Эшли вдруг почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, а в глазах темнеет, окружающее пространство начало восприниматься с трудом. Может, всё-таки не надо было пробовать тот коктейль, или дело было в пристальном взгляде Джустин, который внезапно стал каким-то гипнотическим, как у удава, смотрящего на маленького пушистого белого кролика перед тем, как заглотить его целиком.

— Видишь, ты ему не нужен, он тебя бросил, оставил тебя одного. Я бы никогда так не поступила, — зашептала Джустин, продолжая тянуть Эшли за собой. Это явно уже был не бар, это была какая-то темная и скрипучая, видимо, деревянная лестница. — Я бы всегда и всюду ходила следом за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел. Ведь у меня нет своей собственной жизни, поэтому мне нужна чужая… Но теперь у меня есть ты, зайчонок. И теперь я всегда буду рядом, я буду тебя охранять, следить, чтобы к тебе никто не смог подойти. Ни на минуту не оставлю тебя одного, — Джустин как-то недобро захихикала. — Чтобы ты не смог никуда от меня сбежать…

От того, что она говорила, у Эшли мороз прошел по коже. Что она несет? Да она даже для траха на разок не годилась — он столько не выпьет. Какое еще «всегда буду рядом»? И что значит, ей нужна его жизнь?

А тем временем они были уже в плохо освещенном длинном коридоре с красноватыми стенами и множеством черных деревянных дверей. В голове уже был густой туман, а тело не слушалось.

— Нет, я должен найти Энди! — постарался как можно громче крикнуть Эшли и из последних сил попытался отпихнуть от себя Джустин.

Но окружающее пространство словно заглушило его голос, а Джустин с нечеловеческой силой вцепилась ему в плечи и еще пристальнее посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Да зачем он тебе нужен, зайчонок?! Зачем тебе вообще нужна эта группа? Ведь ты же такой талантливый, красивый и сексуальный. Очевидно же, что там всё держится только благодаря тебе. А они все тебе только мешают. Тебе лишь приходится делиться с ними своей славой. А нужно, чтобы всё доставалось только мне… То есть, нам. Нам с тобой, зайчонок. Лучше уж я буду использовать… помогать тебе. Разве ты забыл, что я певица… И актриса, и модель. И разве ты забыл, что я ни на минуту не оставлю тебя без моего присмотра, ни одному моменту твоего успеха не позволю пройти без моего присутствия. Поверь, со мной тебе будет только лучше. Со мной ты будешь записывать милые поп-песни про любовь и переживания там всякие, что-то незамысловатое и успокаивающее, что будет безоговорочно нравится всем: и маленьким девочкам, и мамам маленьких девочек, и даже их бабушкам. Но ничего серьезного, острого, искреннего, спорного, бескомпромиссного. Ведь люди же безмозглые и трусливые. Они не хотят думать, не хотят риска и приключений, они боятся быть не такими, как все, и выходить за рамки привычного и общепринятого. Ну, может, не все люди. Но таких меньшинство. А мне… нам, нам с тобой, зайчонок, нужно как можно больше твоего успеха, твоей славы. Ведь ты же знаешь, что я говорю это ради моего… нашего же блага. Ведь ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, потому что без тебя я и в самом деле не смогу жить так, как мне хочется. И ведь ты же знаешь, что ты тоже любишь меня, потому что я так сильно люблю тебя, потому что ты так сильно нужен мне? Ведь правда же, ты любишь меня, зайчонок?

— Нет, я должен найти Энди… — уже шепотом повторил Эшли, стараясь уцепиться за эту мысль, которая, как он еще помнил, была чем-то здравым. Но его сознание уже окончательно мутилось, а Джустин тем временем уже заталкивала его в какую-то темную, с плотно занавешенными тяжелыми портьерами окнами, комнату, где, как показалось, слышался слабый запах серы.

— Кого? Зайчонок, о ком ты говоришь? Ты пришел сюда один.

— Нет, нет, — Эшли пытался удержать разбегавшиеся и прячущиеся воспоминания, становящиеся похожими на обрывки плохо запомнившихся сновидений. — Я пришел сюда вместе с Энди.

— Зайчонок, о чем ты? Тебе, наверное, что-то приснилось. Ты всегда был здесь. Ты всегда был здесь со мной.

С этими словами она толкнула его на широкую кровать, а сама встала, выпрямившись, у изножия.

— И совсем скоро мы соединимся с тобой навсегда. Я просто ждала, когда наступит полночь.

И полночь наступила. Откуда-то донесся приглушенный бой часов. Она сосчитала удары до двенадцати и торжествующе ухмыльнулась. А затем она исчезла. То есть, медленно оплыла вниз, позволив размякнуть костям, словно растекаясь где-то там по полу слой за слоем, пока перед глазами за изножием кровати не осталась пустота.

Каким-то образом Эшли уже знал, что это существо сейчас трансформируется. И это осознание сковывало сердце ледяным ужасом. Он пытался пошевелиться, подняться, но его тело отказывало ему.

Тишина. Прошла минута. Ни звука. Он не знал, где сейчас она. В комнате стало еще темнее. Неприятный запах усилился. От самого пола донесся звук, похожий на шепот. Снова ни звука. По полу словно бы быстро пробежал большой черный паук.

Эшли почувствовал, как гулко бьется пульс в запястьях. Тишина. У него на лбу выступила испарина. Должно быть, прошло еще долгих пять минут. Дыхание стало затрудненным, отрывистым. Что-то шевельнулось в тени портьер. Шевельнулось? Выбралось? Или еще таилось, выжидая удобного момента? Тишина. Ни движения. Ни шепотка. Ни паука. Ничего. Тишина.

Вдруг он услышал крик, визг, вопль. Тень надвинулась. Сгусток тьмы прыгнул на кровать. На четырех лапах. Или не четырех? Или больше? Или не лапах? Конечности уже скорее напоминали щупальца. Скользкое черное тело влажно поблескивало от стекавшей вниз черной густой слизи.

— И-и-и! — вонзился в уши вопль черной твари.

Еще прыжок, и холодная склизкая тварь приземлилась ему на грудь. Холодные руки-щупальца схватились за шею, сдавливая горло, заставляя открыть рот. Черная голова, утратившая волосы, нос и глаза, ставшая похожей на вымазанный густой грязью череп, надвинулась вплотную. Из разявившейся пещеры рта выскочил длинный черный раздвоенный язык, потянувшийся к своей жертве.

Эшли потерял сознание…


	3. Chapter 3

— Эшли! Эшли! Да очнись же ты наконец!

От этого ли крика или от приступа раздирающего горло кашля, Эшли очнулся. Едкий дым бросился не только в ноздри и горло, но и в глаза. Дым валил в комнату и, подобно стае мятущихся привидений, клубился у стен. Оранжевые отсветы пламени превратили помещение в цирковой аттракцион «Комната ужасов». Сорванная с окна, охваченная огнем рядом с кроватью валялась одна из портьер. Вторая, еще вися, горела подобно факелу, огонь уже перекидывался на стены, контрастно выхватывая две сцепившиеся посредине комнаты фигуры. Энди каким-то стулом наотмашь отчаянно дубасил шипящую и визжащую, извивающуюся на полу в яростной агонии черную тварь. Вертясь и всё еще сопротивляясь, тварь разбрызгивала во все стороны черные сопли слизи, некоторыми из своих неестественно удлиненных щупалец-конечностей пыталась ухватиться за стул и обвить ноги Энди. Другими конечностями — руками или ногами, хрен знает — она судорожно царапала пол, выворачивая из размягченных, словно гниющих, пальцев ногти.

Скатившись с кровати и продолжая закашливаться, Эшли кинулся к двери, намереваясь утянуть Энди отсюда.

— Нет! Только не открывай!

Эшли замер и увидел, что под дверь затекает черная слизь. С той стороны доносилось бешеное шипение и злобные вопли не менее десятка глоток, дверь остервенело скребли чьи-то когтистые лапы.

— Сука, да сдохни ты уже! — с этим криком Энди рванул стул на себя, поднял ногу и резко опустил, вдарив прямо в череп твари. Раздался треск, похожий на хруст ломаемой сухой вафли, и из черепа выплюхнулась густая и зловонная черная слизь полная таких же черных сгустков-комков, конечности твари конвульсивно задергались, но быстро опали и больше не двигались.

В этот же миг за дверью раздался оглушительный визг. Удар в дверь был таким, будто по ней с размаху грохнули кувалдой. Задрожали стены, горящая портьера рухнула на пол вместе с карнизом. За первым ударом последовал второй, еще более мощный. И третий, от которого дверь прогнулась внутрь, словно была картонной.

Парни отпрыгнули назад, растерянно и поспешно оглядываясь, закашливаясь от всё более сгущающегося дыма. Пламя лизало потолок.

— Черт, кто поджег комнату?

— Я поджег! — крикнул Энди. — Надо же было эту тварь как-то с тебя сбить! — он метнул быстрый взгляд на почти полностью прогоревшую портьеру у кровати. — Она не отцеплялась!

— Так, ладно… — Эшли подхватил брошенный Энди на пол стул и замахнулся им в сторону окна. Дверь за спиной, казалось, вот-вот поддастся и сорвется с петель.

— Стой! — тормознул его Энди. — Здесь же второй этаж!

— Есть варианты получше?!

— Нет… — Энди мотнул головой. — Действуй!

Эшли швырнул стул в окно. Раздался звон осыпающегося стекла. В комнату ворвался поток воздуха, взметая пламя обдающей жаром мощной волной, окрашивая сизый густой дым в красный цвет.

Как только порыв пламени схлынул, оба бросились к окну, кулаками и ногами сбивая остатки торчащих осколков стекла. Помогая и придерживая, они перебрались через подоконник, и, вытянувшись на руках, спрыгнули на землю. Не успели они подняться на ноги после падения с большой высоты, как из номера донесся грохот вышибленной и рухнувшей на пол двери. Одна из тварей, видимо, не успев тормознуть, навернулась через подоконник и шмякнулась вниз, истошно вереща. В оконном проеме, обрамленном огнем, показалось еще несколько склизких черных морд.

— Бежим! Бежим! — крикнул Энди.

Они бежали в обратном направлении по той же дороге, по которой недавно пришли сюда. Теперь слепые и безмолвные дома по обе стороны дороги ожили яростным шипеньем и визгом. По ржаво-рыжим отблескам уже охватившего весь бар пламени на влажно-слизистых черных телах можно было различать вползающих на окна обитающих здесь тварей.

Но скоро город остался позади. Впереди устремленная в ночь и безмолвный холод прямая автострада. Небо над головой было угольно-черным, без единого ночного светила.

Но сейчас темнота не была непроглядной. Зарево пожара за спиной придавало темноте кровавый оттенок.

— Ни хрена себе, как горит! Словно тут всё бензином полито, — прокомментировал Эшли, на бегу оглянувшись назад.

— Черт, беги! — раздраженно прикрикнул Энди.

А пожар и в самом деле разгорался. Огонь неестественно быстро для обычного мира и для царившего здесь неподвижного воздуха перекидывался на соседние с баром строения. Взметаясь вверх, пламя освещало гладкий асфальт автострады далеко вперед.

— Надо свернуть с шоссе! — крикнул Эшли.

Быстро оглядевшись, далеко в полях по одну из сторон дороги они увидели точку белого света. Возможно, бежать на свет было и опасным выбором, но заставить себя устремиться в пустоту сплошной темноты было просто невозможно.

Свернув в поля, они бежали сквозь траву уже не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь. Они не могли бы сказать, сколько времени заняла эта гонка — пятнадцать минут, час или больше — прежде чем они добрались до цели.

Источником света оказались два одиноких фонаря над небольшим бетонным мостом с насыпью из белой щебенки у основания, перекинутым через небольшой овражек. Впрочем, и здесь от моста была только половина, и мост представлял собой скорее неестественно удлиненный навес. И под этим навесом, благодаря контрасту с ярким светом фонарей наверху, собралась чернильная, непроглядная извне темнота. И парни устремились туда, под мост, как в некий кокон, обещающий защиту от окружающего мира, убежище, в котором на время можно скрыться и спрятаться.

Очутившись под мостом, они упали на колени на участке земли, не засыпанном сплошь щебенкой, но и не заросшим высокой травой. Их сердца бешено колотились, а сбитое дыхание вырывалось с болезненными хрипами.

Пространство под мостом только снаружи казалось непроглядно темным. На самом деле сюда проникало достаточно света фонарей, чтобы можно было видеть всю окружающую обстановку и друг друга. Но в первые минуты они друг на друга почти и не смотрели, стараясь восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя после столь долгого и быстрого бега, а также только что пережитых ужаса и опасности.

Немного справившись с собой, Энди трясущимися от волнения руками полез за сигаретами и достал из пачки одну из двух последних оставшихся у него.

— А еще говорят, что курить вредно, — нервно и неестественно усмехнулся он, стараясь шутливым тоном получше успокоить сам себя. — Не окажись у меня зажигалки, нам бы пришел полный пиздец.

— Энди, спасибо тебе, — Эшли осторожно положил руку на плечо Энди, — что спас…

— Отвали! — Энди резко дернулся, сбивая руку Эшли с себя.

Эшли виновато опустил голову.

— Как тебе удалось… — начал было он.

— Не знаю! — огрызнулся Энди. — Может, всё дело в том, что я не пил всякую дрянь и не любезничал со всякими шмарами… — Энди осекся и поспешно затянулся сигаретой. Ему показалось, что в его словах слишком уж отчетливо прозвучала ревность.

— Серьезно, как тебе удалось меня найти?

— Как, как… После того, как ты послал меня на хер, я вышел на улицу, чтобы успокоиться… В смысле, покурить. А эта овца увязалась за мной. Вообще не отлипала, реально в штаны лезла. Уже думал, что придется съездить ей по морде. Но тут началась какая-то хрень. Она стала…

— Превращаться?

— Да… Я чуть не обосрался от страха. Ну, пока ее так колбасило, кинулся обратно в бар. А там та же херня, только их уже было мало, словно остались только те, что были без пары. А тебя нет! Я, не знаю, наверное, догадался, где искать. Побежал на второй этаж. А дальше было уже… ха… было уже легко. Ты сегодня, видимо, был единственным клиентом, а шипела она довольно громко.

— Блин, Энди… Ты не пострадал? С тобой всё в порядке? — Эшли снова попытался положить руку Энди на плечо.

— Отвали, я сказал! — Энди снова отдернулся. — Бесишь! Всё со мной в порядке! — он раздраженно отщелкнул в сторону бычок сигареты и злобно уставился на Эшли. — А с тобой-то как, всё в порядке? Ты это всё еще ты?

— Кажется… — неуверенно произнес Эшли, теряясь под взглядом Энди. — А что там вообще было? Что она пыталась сделать? — Эшли вздрогнул. — Нет! Стоп. Я не хочу этого знать.

— Понятия не имею, что это было! — Энди раздражался всё больше. — Но выглядело так, словно она старается заползти тебе в горло.

— Бля… — Эшли с трудом подавил рвотный рефлекс. — Я же просил не говорить!

— Да что ты! — в голос крикнул Энди. — Ах, прости, я, наверное, должен был пощадить твои нежные чувства и твою тонкую душевную организацию? Да, блядь?! — у Энди пальцы судорожно сжались в кулаки. — Ты… — прошипел Энди сквозь зубы, его губы дрожали.

— Ну, ударь. Если тебе станет легче, ударь. Я заслужил.

Если честно, то Эшли не ожидал, что Энди это сделает. Но в ту же секунду Энди размахнулся и со всей силы зарядил Эшли такую пощечину, что ему отвернуло голову вбок, а щека вспыхнула как от прижатого раскаленного железа.

— Ну, вот… — замерев, справляясь с шоком удивления и стараясь подавить рефлекс тут же дать сдачи, уже с кулака, произнес Эшли. Он еще собирался прибавить «Теперь тебе полегчало?»…

Но тут же ему прилетела еще более сильная и звонкая пощечина с другой стороны.

— Эй!

Третья…

— Ну, хватит! — крикнул Эшли, хватая руки Энди за запястья, стараясь остановить его.

— Ненавижу! — прокричал Энди, задыхаясь от ярости. Вырвал руки из захвата и сверху обоими кулаками ударил Эшли в грудь. — Ненавижу!

— Хватит уже! — Эшли обхватил Энди и с силой прижал его и его руки к себе, мешая ему двигаться. — Да что с тобой?!

— Ненавижу… — повторил Энди, задыхаясь и пыхтя, стараясь вывернуться из объятий Эшли, который уже держал его у себя на коленях. — Ты… ты хоть представляешь, чтО я почувствовал, когда испугался, что потерял тебя?! Когда подумал, что уже всё?! Что я опоздал?! — казалось, что Энди сейчас разрыдается.

— Энди…

— И я… Я не позволю тебе так с собой разговаривать! Слышишь! Я тебе не глупый малолетка! Понял! Не смей меня так воспринимать!..

Это был инстинкт. Не иначе. Потому что никакой разум не смог бы сделать вывод, что это именно тот, тот самый момент. Но Эшли сейчас и не рассуждал. Он просто почувствовал, почувствовал и понял всё. И чувство захлестнуло его.

— Люблю. Люблю тебя, — произнес он отчетливо и, сильнее дернув Энди к себе, впился в его губы.

В первое мгновение Энди хотел было вскрикнуть, но тут же напряженно замер, лишь безвольно приоткрывая рот, пропуская внутрь язык Эшли.

Когда после первого ступора неподвижности и молчания Энди тихонько застонал, Эшли оторвался от его губ, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза, с тревогой безмолвно спрашивая его.

— Эшли… — прошептал Энди, глядя на него взглядом, который за несколько секунд из отчаянного сделался пьяным от страсти. — Эшли…

Энди схватил его лицо в ладони и сам ломанулся навстречу его губам с поцелуем.

Они повалились на землю, сцепившись в объятьях, бешено целуясь. Словно борясь друг с другом, они катались по земле, не обращая внимания ни на отдельные камешки щебенки, впивающиеся в их тела сквозь одежду, ни на то, какую пыль они поднимали своими переплетающимися ногами и длинными волосами. Хотелось только одного — как можно сильнее прижиматься и прижимать. Губами, телами. Это была борьба за то, чтобы обнять крепче, поцеловать сильнее и глубже. Это был нестерпимый голод по телу другого, по телесному ощущению его близости, нестерпимая жажда, которую, добравшись до воды, утоляют, захлебываясь, резкими глотками, сводящими горло.

Потребовалась не одна минута, чтобы первоначальная бешеность хоть немного схлынула, возвращая свободу хоть на секунду оторваться от губ другого, сделать вдох.

Уложив Энди на лопатки и частично зафиксировав его в таком положении весом своего тела, Эшли принялся выцеловывать его щеки, подбородок, стал подбираться к шее. Энди дышал открытым ртом с таким придыханием, словно предшествующие поцелуи чуть не убили его, лишив кислорода.

— Отпусти меня, — простонал Энди, погладив ладонью Эшли по спине, спускаясь рукой к его пояснице, удерживая его на себе, даже не думая отталкивать. — Немедленно…

— Ни за что на свете не отпущу. Больше никогда не отпущу, — прошептал Эшли под ухом Энди, влажно лизнув его шею, зная, что эти слова, выражающие его самые искренние чувства, именно те, которые так жаждет услышать Энди.

— Кому сказал, отпусти, — томно и удовлетворенно выдохнул он, ерзая под Эшли, стараясь потереться о него своими бедрами.

— А вот хрен тебе, — усмехнулся Эшли, возвращаясь с поцелуями к щекам и уголкам губ.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу… — глаза Энди блаженно прикрылись, голова безвольно откинулась.

— Почему?.. — произнес Эшли, продолжая покрывать лицо Энди поцелуями. — Почему ты оттолкнул меня тогда, на фестивале, если сам тоже меня любишь?

— Я… я не знаю, — проговорил Энди дрогнувшим голосом.

— Как это? — Эшли прервал поцелуи, внимательно глядя на Энди.

— Ну… не знаю, — Энди шмыгнул носом. — Я ведь и в самом деле с тобой флиртовал, и провоцировал, да. Но… Понимаешь, я видел твои чувства, но боялся, что это у тебя несерьезно, что ты хочешь меня только просто трахнуть разок другой… А я, я ведь люблю тебя, — еще одно шмыганье носом.

— Ну, вообще-то, я и в самом деле хотел — и хочу — тебя трахнуть… Только не просто, и далеко не один раз, — нежно усмехнулся Эшли, стараясь этой шуткой разрядить обстановку, пока Энди тут совсем не расплакался.

— Дурак, — фыркнул Энди, не удержавшись от усмешки, и стукнул Эшли ладонью по плечу.

— Сам дурак, — Эшли чмокнул Энди в губы. — Ну, а дальше?

— Что? Я хотел, чтобы ты первый признался. Ну, а еще хотел, чтобы мы добились успеха с группой. Тогда я был бы крут. А не был бы простым пацаном, малолеткой, которому ты сможешь легко найти замену получше… Я хотел быть особенным.

— О боже, Энди… — болезненно простонал Эшли, кидаясь судорожно вновь целовать его, чувствуя, что сам сейчас заплачет. — Да как ты мог думать… Да лучше тебя никого нет!

— А на фестивале, — продолжал Энди, снова поспешно шмыгая, — я весь день чувствовал себя таким жалким говном… Знаешь, не так, не в такой ситуации я представлял наш поцелуй.

— О да, теперь ситуация куда как лучше, — не удержался от сарказма Эшли.

— Теперь ты… мы чуть не погибли, и я бы так и не успел… Теперь мне уже пофиг на всё. А тогда… Да я не знаю, что тогда мне в голову взбрело. Что ты хочешь просто мной воспользоваться. Или что это из жалости. А я большего и не заслуживаю…

— Энди… — Эшли попытался остановить его поцелуем.

— А ты, — уворачиваясь, Энди продолжил. — Если бы ты мне тогда сказал, что любишь…

— Ага, после того, как ты послал меня. Мне хотелось убежать и спрятаться от тебя подальше.

— Трусишка, — усмехнулся Энди.

— Сам такой, — Эшли усмехнулся в ответ.

— И я весь вчерашний день ждал, что ты меня обнимешь, снова поцелуешь, скажешь мне… Ой, ладно, я знаю, что вел себя вчера как полный идиот.

— Оба хороши. Я должен был бы понять. Но быть смелым и самоуверенным с любимым человеком можно, только любя его менее сильно.

— А ты меня правда любишь? — Энди с надеждой заглядывал Эшли в глаза.

— Конечно, люблю, — даже с каким-то возмущением быстро ответил Эшли.

— О, Эшли… — Энди обвил его шею руками.

Новое слияние в поцелуе, новые объятия и катания по земле в старании как можно сильнее переплести свои тела, ощутить жар кожи, забираясь руками под куртки и майки, почувствовать взаимное возбуждение сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, прижимаясь бедрами друг к другу.

— Эшли, — задыхаясь, прошептал Энди, когда в очередной раз оказался прижатым спиной к земле, — я хочу тебя, займись со мной сексом.

— Что?! — удивленно воскликнул Эшли. Несмотря на всю предшествующую ситуацию, предложение оказалось неожиданным. — Сейчас? Здесь?

— Ну, а где еще! — Энди удивился в ответ. — Или тебе в том сгоревшем баре больше понравилось? Поищем другой городок со всякими бабами-монстрами? — да, Энди, явно, еще не был готов простить и забыть сегодняшний случай. — И когда еще? Мы и так уже столько раз чуть не погибли! — здесь снова появились хнычущие нотки.

— Черт, Энди, — произнес Эшли с сомнением. — Мы под каким-то мостом в каком-то долбаном параллельном измерении. И у нас ни презервативов, ничего нет.

— И что? — искренне возмутился Энди. — Я чист. Или ты мне не доверяешь?

— Блин, конечно, доверяю, — поспешил сказать Эшли. — Я тоже чист. Но это же не значит, что ты должен доверять мне.

— Черт тебя дери, Эшли! — вскрикнул Энди, в очередной раз стукая Эшли по плечу. — Я не хочу умирать девственником!

— Чего?! — Эшли даже замер.

— Ну, я это… — торопливо заговорил Энди, отводя взгляд в сторону и надеясь, что в окружающем полумраке не будет заметно, как он краснеет. — Девственником в том смысле… Ну, ты понял.

— Боже, не пугай ты меня так больше… — облегченно выдыхая, произнес Эшли.

— Нуу? — нетерпеливо и капризно протянул Энди. — Или ты только врал, что меня хочешь?

— Черт! Энди… — рыкнул Эшли, Энди удалось его задеть и распалить еще больше. — Сам напросился!

Эшли упал на него своим телом, приникая губами к губам. Энди еще не успел вскрикнуть, как ему уже пришлось застонать, потому что рука Эшли легла ему на пах, начиная уверенно поглаживать сквозь ткань его возбужденный орган.

— Только… — вдруг, прошептал Энди сквозь свои томные стоны. — Как мы им займемся? Если разденемся, то ведь замерзнем.

На долю секунды Эшли задумался.

— Встанешь на четвереньки? — спросил он, лукаво поглядывая на Энди. Энди слегка вздрогнул от подкатившего к нему смущения.

— Давай, — наконец произнес он, утвердительно кивая.

Эшли одновременно и нехотя и торопливо отстранился, давая Энди возможность подняться и развернуться, вставая на колени.

— Ай! — вдруг вскрикнул Энди.

— Что такое? — встревожился Эшли.

— Дурацкие джинсы с дырками, — проворчал Энди. — Мне камни в коленки впиваются.

Не раздумывая, Эшли тут же стянул с себя кожаную куртку и кинул ее Энди под ноги.

— О, как это по-рыцарски, — насмешливым, но всё-таки довольным голосом протянул Энди, оглядываясь на Эшли через плечо.

— Заткнись, — смущенно фыркнул Эшли. — Так тебе лучше?

— О, гораздо лучше, — усмехнулся Энди.

Он хотел было подразнить Эшли как-нибудь еще, но тут же, вздрогнув, замер, потому что руки Эшли легли ему на бедра, резко на несколько секунд прижали их к бедрам Эшли, давая Энди почувствовать его возбуждение. Затем пальцы Эшли принялись поспешно отыскивать и расстегивать ремень, пуговицу и молнию на джинсах Энди. И вот Энди уже ощущал, как его джинсы медленно стаскиваются вниз, как обнажаются его ягодицы, ощущал холодный ночной воздух на своей коже. У Энди промелькнула мысль, что это хорошо, что охватившую всё его тело дрожь можно будет, если что, списать на холод. Но дрожал он от умопомрачительной смеси возбуждения и смущения, вожделения и страха перед чем-то новым и неизвестным. Боясь оглянуться назад, он, стоя на четвереньках, смотрел на черную землю перед собой и знал, что Эшли сейчас внимательным взглядом изучает его наготу. И это заставляло дрожать от смущения и предвкушения еще сильнее. Энди чувствовал, что Эшли любуется им, и что это изучение его тела скоро от взгляда перейдет к совсем другим способам.

А Эшли и в самом деле любовался открывшимся перед ним зрелищем. В холодном сумраке отраженного сюда света фонарей наверху белая кожа Энди, казалось, сама светилась. И Эшли самого отхватила дрожь предвкушения и страха от такой близости столь давно и сильно желаемого им. Надо было как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Энди от того, что в одну из его ягодиц неожиданно впились зубы.

— Давно мечтал это сделать, — довольно усмехнулся Эшли.

— Укусить меня за попу? — решил уточнить Энди.

— Угу. Она у тебя такая аппетитная, — сказал Эшли, нежно поглаживая пальцами укушенное место.

— Извращенец, — фыркнул Энди.

— Кто бы говорил, — снова усмехнулся Эшли. — И кто у нас тут сейчас стоит со спущенными штанами, ммм?

— Блин, заткнись, — проворчал Энди. — И действуй уже. Пока я тут не замерз.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — тихо рассмеялся Эшли, начиная сильнее мять пальцами укушенную ягодицу.

Вскоре Энди вздрогнул от надавливающего и неглубоко проникающего прикосновения к своему анусу увлажненных слюной пальцев.

— Больно? — осторожно спросил Эшли, приостанавливаясь.

— Нет, холодно, — тихо ответил Энди.

— Подожди немного, и получишь кое-что гораздо горячее.

— Придурок, — смущенно хмыкнул Энди.

Эшли продолжил медленно погружать в него свои пальцы, а затем осторожно разводить их внутри тела, ощупывая и растягивая нежные стенки. Энди сосредоточенно закусывал губу, прислушиваясь к своим новым и необычным ощущением, стараясь лучше расслабиться, отвечая на заботливые прикосновения.

— Как же ты мне нравишься таким, — произнес Эшли, продолжая свои ласки внутри одной рукой, а подушечками пальцев другой, щекоча поглаживая член Энди.

— Каким? — едва смог проговорить Энди.

— Таким притихшим, податливым… покорным.

— Убью, — простонал на выдохе Энди.

— О, не волнуйся, — хихикнул Эшли. — Шумным, капризным и наглым ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

А Энди уже стал выказывать признаки нетерпения, томно постанывая и пыхтя всё громче, разгорячался, начиная, сначала неуверенно, а затем все более явно, подаваться бедрами навстречу ласкающим пальцам.

— Эшли, ну давай уже, а! — выстонал он.

Пальцы тут же покинули его тело, и Энди услышал быстрый звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Эшли, судя по всему, не терпелось не меньше, чем ему самому. И Энди даже успел испугаться своей торопливой требовательности. Но Эшли не собирался входить в него грубо и поспешно. Проникновение началось медленно, и Энди и в самом деле ощутил вливающийся в него извне жар возбужденной плоти. И всё-таки это было больно, у Энди перехватило дыхание, пальцы согнулись, взрывая ногтями каменистый грунт. Напряжение растягиваемого тела заставило через сбитое дыхание выговорить: «Медленнее… пожалуйста». Замирание. Ладони оглаживают бедра, заскальзывают под напряженный живот, ложатся на возбужденный член. Тело Энди, жаждущее полного слияния с другим телом, охотно поддается на ласки, быстро приспосабливается к любовному вторжению внутрь себя, и вот Энди уже шепчет: «Да, да, продолжай, не останавливайся, ну же, еще… »

Момент полного проникновения вырвал восторженный отрывистый стон у них обоих, заставил застыть, чтобы полностью впитать в себя это восхитительное чувство столь долгожданно единения. Но даже несмотря на долгожданность, они не предполагали, насколько восхитительным это чувство окажется. Задрав повыше куртку с майкой, Эшли наклонился, поцелуями прикасаясь к выступающим позвонкам Энди, гладя его по бокам, желая иметь возможность целовать и гладить гораздо больше его бледной кожи. Затем он медленно стал двигаться. Энди начинал стонать всё громче, его тело ощущало себя всё свободнее, от возбуждения на лбу выступила испарина.

— Нет, нет, остановись! — вдруг решительно запротестовал Энди.

— Что? — испугался Эшли.

— Не хочу так. Пофиг на холод, плевать. Хочу лицом к лицу. Пожалуйста, давай.

Эшли и в этот раз тут же подчинился, отпуская Энди от себя. Это было и его собственное желание, которое он не решался заявить. Энди же побыстрее развернулся, убирая коленки с лежащей на земле куртки Эшли и теперь усаживаясь на нее своим голым задом.

— Конечно, ваше величество, всё, как вы пожелаете, — шутливо проговорил Эшли, помогая Энди стягивать его узкие джинсы и расшнуровывая его ботинки.

Поместившись между разведенных длинных и худых ног Энди, оперевшись на руки, Эшли навис над ним, любуясь его помутившимся взглядом, сладострастно приоткрытым ртом, растрепанными волосами, и затем склонился к нему с новым поцелуем. Подаваясь навстречу, Энди преданно обвил его шею руками. Это был уже совсем другой поцелуй. Более насыщенный, доверительный, уверенный, страстный. Поцелуй двух уже любовников, полностью познавших друг друга… Почти полностью.

— Эшли… — сбивчиво и почти умоляюще прошептал Энди. — Пожалуйста, в этот раз войди в меня резко.

— Сумасшедший, — нежно усмехнулся Эшли, целуя его в уголки губ.

Но и это желание он был готов исполнить. Это было их общее желание как можно острее почувствовать друг друга, пусть даже через причиняемую боль.

Эшли прижался губами к губам Энди, желая поймать и вдохнуть его вскрик и стон от проникновения. И ему это удалось. А после второго резкого толчка Энди полностью откинулся на спину, блаженно закатывая глаза, дыша уже непрерывными стонами. Его волосы разметались по земле, еще больше запутываясь и вбирая в себя мелкие камешки. Руками и ногами он обвивал Эшли, судорожно прижимая его к себе и одновременно подаваясь навстречу, яростно задирал его одежду, гладя и царапая оголенную спину, пробирался пальцами Эшли между ягодиц, стараясь толкнуть его глубже в себя и сам проникнуть в него… И всеми эти действиями мешал Эшли двигаться, сбивал его с ритма.

В какой-то момент Эшли, не без труда, оторвал руки Энди от себя, завел ему их за голову и прижал к земле.

— А ну, лежи смирно, — сам задыхаясь, проговорил Эшли, стараясь изобразить повелительный командный голос.

Уже мало что соображая в своем забытьи наслаждения, Энди, тем не менее, попытался не подчиниться и высвободиться, капризно хныча. Но Эшли удержал его, и слегка приподнявшись над ним, начал двигаться, быстро увеличивая тем и амплитуду. От всё нараставших, неумолимо подбирающихся к непереносимому для человека пределу ощущений, стоны Энди перешли почти на крик. Чувствуя, что Энди вот-вот кончит, Эшли и сам перестал сдерживаться, совершая финальные жесткие толчки, не забыв лишь вновь плотно прильнуть к губам Энди.

Оргазм одновременно сотряс тела обоих, выбил последний воздух из легких, погасил свет в глазах и чуть не лишил сознания.

Они вновь сплелись в объятьях, не желая отпускать друг друга и дрожа в каком-то беззвучном счастливом рыдании, на несколько минут утратив ощущение времени и пространства.

Когда, немного придя в себя, Эшли попытался отстраниться, Энди вцепился в его плечи и протестующе застонал.

— Надо, надо, — прошептал Эшли, чмокая его в губы. — Тебе надо одеться, пока не замерз.

— Долбанное параллельное измерение, — проворчал Энди, нехотя выпуская Эшли.

Но не успел Энди одеться и испугаться тому, что теперь всё закончилось, как Эшли снова обвил его руками и потянул к себе для поцелуя. Это тут же вернуло Энди ощущение счастья и тепла. Не разрывая поцелуя, они вновь уселись на земле.

— Отвали, — кокетливо произнес Энди, отстранившись и потянувшись за сигаретами. — Вот черт, последняя.

— Ну, хоть на после секса осталась, — усмехнулся Эшли.

— Дурак…

— Фу, сколько же у тебя грязи в волосах, — всё так же усмехаясь, сказал Эшли, целуя Энди в шею, пока тот прикуривал сигарету.

— Получше ничего сказать не можешь? — фыркнул Энди, ощупывая свои волосы и стараясь вытряхнуть оттуда хотя бы камни. — Тебе хоть понравилось? — Энди произнес это с тем же показным кокетством, за которым, однако, пряталась взволнованная неуверенность.

— Спрашиваешь! Лучший секс в моей жизни.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Энди, уже спокойнее и радостнее, но желая услышать еще больше заверений. — Даже несмотря на то, что он был на земле под мостом в каком-то параллельном измерении?

— Да.

— Да, мой лучший секс тоже, — сказал Энди, удовлетворенно выпуская из губ струйку дыма.

— Да уж… — довольно хмыкнул Эшли. — Одно из двух: либо вся наша предыдущая сексуальная жизнь была тем еще убожеством, либо мы и в самом деле безумно любим друг друга.

— А ты меня, правда, любишь? — уже в черти какой раз спросил Энди.

— Еще сомневаешься! Еще как люблю! — ответил Эшли, готовый отвечать на этот вопрос столько раз, сколько потребуется

— Да, я тебя тоже, — потупив взгляд, улыбнулся Энди. — Ну, а теперь что будем делать?

— Спать давай. А то для одного дня у нас было как-то слишком многовато событий и потрясений.

Они устроились на том участке земли под мостом, где было поменьше осыпавшейся щебенки, но еще не так много холодной и сырой травы. Эшли обнял Энди со спины, желая как можно больше согреть его своим телом и объятьями. Поворочавшись и сам поплотнее прижавшись к Эшли, Энди устроился головой у него на руке.

— Ммм… мой, — протянул Эшли, крепче прижимая Энди к себе и снова стараясь добраться губами до его шеи.

— Ты тоже теперь мой, — отозвался Энди с вызовом в голосе. — И если еще будешь путаться с какими-то бабами…

— Успокойся, — Эшли потерся носом о затылок Энди и усмехнулся. — Если ты всегда такой похотливый, то у меня просто сил ни на каких баб не останется.

— Эшли, блин, я серьезно! — дернулся Энди. — Я тебя люблю и не собираюсь ни с кем делить.

— Ладно-ладно. Серьезно, — успокаивающе произнес Эшли. — Я тоже тебя люблю, и мне никто кроме тебя не нужен.

— Эшли, у меня ноги мерзнут, особенно коленки, — проворчал Энди, желая сменить слишком волнительную для него тему, а еще желая немного повредничать, просто так.

— Ничего страшного. Главное, чтобы у тебя задница не замерзла, — ответил Эшли, не ведясь на это нытье.

— Вот уж что точно у меня не замерзнет, — хмыкнул Энди. — Ты к ней так своим членом прижался.

— Ой, еще скажи, что тебе это не нравится, — парировал Эшли, закатывая глаза. — И вообще, я так давно мечтал вот так обнимать тебя и спать с тобою вместе.

— Мы уже кучу раз спали с тобой вместе. В том же фургоне. Правда, ты чаще всего тогда поворачивался ко мне спиной, — в голосе Энди прозвучала досада.

— Да у меня просто вставал на тебя, — искренне признался Эшли. — Боялся, что заметишь.

— Ха, а я так и думал, — радостно и самодовольно воскликнул Энди.

— Врешь, не думал, — возмутился Эшли.

— Нет, думал. Просто… у меня тоже вставал на тебя.

— Черт, — с чувством выругался Эшли. — И почему мы с тобой такие идиоты, что не могли раньше с этим разобраться?

— Еще какие идиоты, — согласился Энди. — Могли бы и сейчас так и не успеть разобраться.

— Ой, всё, не говори об этом, — перебил его Эшли. — Лучше расскажи, как тебя угораздило в меня влюбиться.

— Ой, я даже не знаю, — игриво и с напускным равнодушием протянул Энди. — Наверное, я просто с детства был не равнодушен к басистам. Тот же Никки Сикс. А ты же как раз в его образе выступал в своей трибью-группе Motley Crew.

— Да уж, это точно судьба, — нежно усмехнулся Эшли, вновь целуя шею Энди.

— И всё-таки здесь очень холодно, — поёжился Энди, сильнее прижимаясь спиной к груди Эшли. — Надо будет завтра обязательно постараться найти если и не спальный мешок, то хоть какие-нибудь тряпки, чтобы было на чем спать и чем укрыться.

Эшли вздрогнул. Почему-то именно эти слова вернули ему полное осознание того, где и в какой опасности они находятся. Он вспомнил Кэролин и почувствовал еще и ту опасность, которая притаилась в словах Энди. И сейчас, держа в объятиях Энди, своего любимого, который сегодня полностью доверился и открылся ему, Эшли ощутил в себе готовность бороться и пойти до конца: ради Энди, ради себя, ради них обоих.

— Нет, — решительно возразил он на предложение Энди. — Не надо ничего тут искать. Больше ни на одну ночь мы в этом проклятом месте не останемся.

Теперь уже Энди слегка вздрогнул.

— И что, ты думаешь, что мы вот прямо так завтра непременно успеем отыскать отсюда выход? — с опаской спросил Энди, пытаясь понять, что Эшли имеет в виду под сказанным.

— Мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, где находится отсюда выход, — слова Эшли прозвучали с такой многозначительной решимостью, что Энди тут же резко повернул голову, выворачивая шею, чтобы заглянуть Эшли в глаза. — Кэролин нам еще утром сказала это. Мы должны вернуться на свою дорогу.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — Энди запнулся, но всё же озвучил до конца. — Через лес? В час меланхолии?

— Да. Нет отсюда никакого другого пути, это уже ясно, — Эшли испытующе-вопросительно посмотрел на Энди. — Ты со мной? Согласен рискнуть еще раз?

Несколько секунд Энди пристально смотрел Эшли в лицо, стараясь не столько обдумать сказанное, сколько понять, что он сам чувствует по этому поводу.

— Да, — коротко ответил Энди, уверенно кивая.

— Ну, и хорошо, — улыбнулся Эшли, и в его глазах вспыхнули счастливые, влюбленные искорки. Он крепче прижал Энди к себе и звонко чмокнул его в губы. — А пока что давай уже спать…


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро ребят разбудили громкие звуки несуществующих или невидимых тяжелых грузовиков или даже тракторов, которые якобы проезжали по оборванному мосту у них над головой.

В этот раз они, видимо, спали дольше, чем в свое первое утро здесь, так как полоса черноты у горизонта сейчас была шире, чем тогда, когда они ее впервые заметили.

— Боже, как же я надеялся, что проснусь — и всё это окажется просто сном, — простонал Энди, слегка разворачиваясь в объятьях Эшли.

— Что? — Эшли с удивлением посмотрел Энди в глаза.

— Да я про параллельное измерение, а не про тебя, — рассмеялся Энди и потянулся к Эшли за поцелуем.

— Постарайся выражаться яснее, — Эшли слегка куснул Энди за нижнюю губу.

Они уселись под мостом, потягиваясь и стараясь размять мышцы. После ночи, проведенной на голой земле, да и после их вчерашних приключений, все тело затекло и ныло. Эшли любовно разглядывал разводы грязи на лице и шее Энди, а также его совершенно спутавшиеся и грязные волосы — всё это было фактическим свидетельством того, что произошло между ними этой ночью.

— Что? — спросил Энди. — Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

— Просто интересно, выгляжу ли я точно так же, как ты, — ответил Эшли.

— Не знаю. А как я выгляжу?

— Как идеальное огородное пугало, — усмехнулся Эшли.

— О, да. Ты выглядишь в точности, как я, — фыркнул Энди. Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам. — Ох, ну какое же мерзкое здесь небо. Я просто свихнусь, если еще раз увижу эти угольно-черные рассветы, как называет их Кэролин. И мы почти двое суток ничего не ели. Я жрать хочу, — хныкнул он напоследок.

— Ты же сам всем рассказываешь, что ничего не ешь, а только куришь и пьешь, — поддел его Эшли.

— Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что всё это полный пиздеж, — Энди недовольно закатил глаза.

— Ну, говорят, что человек целый месяц может продержаться без еды, так что мы вполне можем потерпеть еще один день, не начиная подбирать гнилые объедки в траве.

— Так ты не передумал, ну, насчет часа меланхолии.

— Нет, — ответил Эшли, внимательно глядя на Энди. — А ты?

— Нет, — поспешил ответить Энди.

Еще через некоторое время они выбрались из-под моста и пошли к шоссе, которое покинули вчера во время своего бегства. До стековой авторазвязки они добрались ко времени, которое можно было бы назвать серединой здешнего дня.

Их ожидания насчет встречи с Кэролин полностью оправдались. Она была здесь. Сидела на скрещенных ногах возле одной из ближайших к лесу бетонных опор, а перед ней на земле лежала раскрытой потрепанная толстая книга, с листами, ставшими волнистыми от сырости.

И хотя она должна была слышать их шаги, Кэролин никак не отреагировала на их появление.

— Эй… привет… — попытался привлечь ее внимание Энди, когда они с Эшли остановились неподалеку от нее.

— А, это вы, — с подчеркнутым равнодушием произнесла она, лишь слегка скосив в их сторону глаза, а затем молча продолжила смотреть в книгу.

— Ээ… Как дела? — сделал свою попытку завязать разговор Эшли.

— Как дела? — повторила она, не поднимая головы от книги. — Ну, сегодня из леса никто не вышел, а ночью снова кого-то закопали.

От этих слов парни оторопели и уже начали думать, не лучше ли им оставить ее в покое.

— Ну, что встали, как истуканы? — насмешливо бросила Кэролин, всё-таки закрывая книгу, на обложке которой мелькнули слова «Рэнд «Источник», и убирая ее в свой рюкзак. — Присаживайтесь, милости просим, — она кивнула головой на голую землю перед собой.

Поколебавшись пару секунд, парни в итоге подошли и уселись рядом. Когда Кэролин удостоила их более внимательного взгляда, то на ее лице появилось неподдельное, даже веселое удивление.

— А что это вы такие грязные и помятые? Вы чем вчера занимались? — спросила она, едва сдерживая улыбку.

От неожиданности этого вопроса, Энди и Эшли даже непроизвольно отодвинулись друг от друга, чувствуя, что еще немного, и они начнут краснеть, выдавая себя с головой.

— Ты, между прочим, на свежую майскую розу тоже не особо-то тянешь, — выпалил Энди, интуитивно применив стратегию «лучшая защита — это нападение».

— Ха… — равнодушно хмыкнула Кэролин. — Я здесь уже столько времени. А вы сколько, две ночи? — она внимательнее присмотрелась к Энди. — Это что у тебя на лице, сажа?

— А, да, — Эшли поспешил воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью списать их внешний вид на менее пикантные, нежели реальные, причины. — Мы тут вчера небольшой пожарчик устроили, — он махнул рукой по направлению хоженой ими автострады. — В задрипанном городишке вон по той дороге.

— Что?! — удивленно воскликнула Кэролин. — Вы забрались в город паразитов?

— Паразитов? — переспросил Эшли. — Выглядели они как обычные люди. Ну, поначалу.

— Обычных людей там только половина, таких же неудачников, которых занесло сюда в час меланхолии. А все остальные — маскирующиеся под людей паразиты. Намечают себе жертву, пудрят ей мозги и одурманивают… — на этих словах Кэролин Энди, повернув голову к Эшли, бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, и Эшли виновато отвел глаза, — …затем подселяются, а потом постепенно высасывают из жертвы всю энергию, пока полностью не убивают. А затем приходят мусорщики. А если жертв на всех не хватает, то паразиты, как пауки в банке, жрут друг друга.

— Они типа как суккубы, что ли? — спросил Эшли, стараясь не смотреть на Энди и не думать о том, какая участь ему вчера грозила.

— Ну, что-то типа того. И инкубы тоже.

— Ну, кое-кто устроил этим паразитам вчера заварушку, — самодовольно провозгласил Энди.

— Ха… — снова равнодушно и презрительно хмыкнула Кэролин. — Ничего им не сделается, переползут в другое место. А скорее всего, сегодня этот город уже снова стоит, как ни в чем не бывало. Здесь никогда ничего не меняется, а местные твари неистребимы, — сделав это заявление безапелляционным тоном, Кэролин полезла в карман за сигаретами.

— Ну, хоть одну такую тварь точно замочили, — проворчал Энди. — Угостишь сигаретой? — спросил он, так как ему очень хотелось курить.

— Свои надо иметь, — недовольно произнесла Кэролин. — Сигареты — это не та вещь, которую люди так уж часто выкидывают, чтобы их тут было легко найти. Пф… Ладно, хрен с тобой, держи, — она протянула ему пачку.

— Не надо, — буркнул Энди, отворачиваясь.

— Ой, не выебывайся, а, — Кэролин продолжала протягивать пачку. — Бери, пока дают.

Энди все же решил принять предложение и, поколебавшись секунду, всё-таки вытащил из пачки сразу две сигареты, убирая одну в карман. Усмехнувшись, Кэролин протянула ему зажигалку, но Энди отмахнулся, доставая свою.

— Дерьмо, а не сигареты, — изрек он, выпуская первую струйку дыма.

— А здесь не только сигареты — дерьмо, — ответила Кэролин, смеривая Энди многозначительным взглядом, а затем повернулась к Эшли. — Не удивлена, что вас туда к паразитам занесло, но, признаюсь, удивлена, что вы оттуда выбрались. Как вам это удалось?

— Отмахались, — поспешил, как всегда, ответить первым Энди и снова недовольно посмотрел на Эшли.

— Да мы и сами удивлены, что они дали нам так легко уйти, — сказал Эшли.

— Ну, паразиты не мусорщики, у них нет специальной цели кого-то просто убивать. Высосать все жизненные соки и убить таким вот образом, да. Но если прилепиться и присосаться не получилось, то гоняться за кем-то им нет смысла, они лучше новых жертв подождут. И долго ждать им не приходится, почему-то попавшие сюда чаще всего первым делом прутся именно по этой дороге. Может быть, потому что эта дорога — самый простой выбор.

— И что же делать? С теми людьми, которые сейчас еще живы там, у паразитов? — спросил Энди. Ему вспомнились глаза женщины, с которой они столкнулись на входе в бар.

— Делать?! — Кэролин в недоумении посмотрела на него. — Ничего не делать. Им уже не поможешь. Да и не моя печаль. Сами виноваты. Надо было думать, прежде чем обзаводиться второй половинкой в лице нечисти-кровопийцы.

Энди и Эшли одновременно подняли головы и уставились на Кэролин.

— Что? — спросила она, заметив их осуждающий взгляд. — Ой, ладно. Ну, может быть, им и можно как-то помочь, но я не знаю как. Я, вообще-то, не экзорцист. И сражаться с целой армией паразитов я тоже не могу. И вы не можете. Включите уже голову. Если вам удалось помочь друг другу спастись оттуда, то это не значит, что они дадут столь же легко вырвать у них из когтей свою законную добычу. Лучше просто держитесь от этого города подальше, если только вам не хочется всё-таки стать этой самой добычей.

— Почему ты хотя бы не предупредила нас вчера об этой опасности? — укоризненно поинтересовался Эшли.

— Предупредила бы! — резко возмутилась Кэролин. — Предупредила бы, если бы кое-кто вчера не закатывал бурных истерик, — она демонстративно посмотрела на Энди. — Я просто не успела.

— Ты и сама могла бы быть деликатнее… и дружелюбнее, кстати, — сказал Эшли, оправдывая Энди, да и себя самого, с неудовольствием вспомнив, что сам вчера ее прогнал.

— С какого это хрена мне быть с вами деликатной! — резко отрезала Кэролин. — Да и за каким хреном мне быть с вами дружелюбной? Я с вами дружить не собираюсь. Человек, которого я встретила первым, оказавшись здесь, угодил в лапы к мусорщикам где-то спустя месяц моего пребывания в этом проклятом месте, — в ее голосе послышались слезы. — А из тех, кто попадал сюда уже после меня, мало у кого хватало сил продержаться тут дольше пары недель. И я даже не знаю, что хуже: погибнуть сразу или трепыхаться тут в мучениях и отчаянии, чтобы всё равно в итоге погибнуть. Чем дольше люди тут сражаются за жизнь, тем просто дольше они тут страдают. И тем мне потом больнее узнавать об их окончательной смерти. Поэтому и дружить я с вами не собираюсь. Хотя… — Кэролин взяла себя в руки и вернулась к своему зловещему цинизму. — Судя по всему, осторожность и здравый смысл вам не очень-то присущи, так что я в любом случае вряд ли успею к вам привязаться за то время, пока вы оба не сыграете в ящик.

Парни как сидели, так и замерли, осознавая смысл сказанных слов, стоящие за ними ужас и боль, царящие здесь, всю глубину и беспросветность которых они до сих пор не понимали. Озноб прошиб позвоночник сильнее, чем вчера, когда они только узнали о том, что с ними произошло.

— Но, — Кэролин отклонилась назад, опираясь на одну руку, вздернула подбородок и в гротескно-манерном стиле взмахнула зажатой между двумя прямыми пальцами сигаретой, — если вам будет так угодно, то я конечно готова поведать вам о прочих здешних достопримечательностях. О, их тут много. Город паразитов — это так, развлечение для плебеев. Но есть здесь аттракционы для особых гурманов и ценителей всего запредельного и утонченно извращенного. Скажем, если вы пойдете вон по той магистрали, а потом свернете на ответвляющуюся от нее и почти теряющуюся в траве дорогу с потрескавшимся асфальтом, то…

— Не надо! — Эшли резко поднял руку ладонью вперед, останавливая Кэролин.

— Что не надо? — удивилась она.

— Уже не надо ничего рассказывать, мы больше не собираемся осматривать здешние окрестности.

— Ну, ладно, — Кэролин прекратила игру, вернулась в обычную позу и заговорила своим естественным голосом. — Да, тут любая дорога ведет в тупик, просто у каждой он свой, хоть результат и всегда одинаковый. Но для безопасности всё же лучше перемещаться, а не сидеть всё время только в одном месте.

— Ты не поняла, — сказал Энди. — Мы вообще не собираемся здесь дольше оставаться. Сегодня, когда будет открыт портал, мы постараемся вернуться обратно в наш мир.

Повисла тишина. Пару секунд Кэролин, не моргая и не шевелясь, смотрела на них.

— О! — воскликнула она, хлопнув в ладоши. — Отлично! Потрясающе! Оказывается, зря я вообще переживала о какой-то там привязанности. Оказывается, вы собрались сдохнуть уже сегодня. Ну, что ж, не буду вас тут задерживать.

— Вообще-то, мы думали, что ты пойдешь с нами, — сказал Эшли.

— Что?!

— Слушай, у нас на дороге остался фургон, и если он всё ещё там и сможет завестись, то есть шанс успеть покинуть это пограничное пространство до того, как портал снова закроется. Надо только постараться пройти сквозь лес, не попавшись на глаза мусорщикам.

— О, да, конечно! Браво! Если всё еще там. Если заведется. И главное… Если удастся пройти. Да у вас, я смотрю, такой продуманный и полностью проработанный план! Действительно, разве тут может хоть что-нибудь пойти не так?! И как это я могла в вас сомневаться… Слушайте сюда, идиоты, — зашипела Кэролин. — Вы не только не узнаете, стоит ли там всё ещё ваш фургон, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попробовать его завести — вы даже до середины леса не дойдете. В момент, когда вы будете меньше всего этого ожидать, они из ниоткуда встанут перед вами, обступят со всех сторон — и всё. Сырая и вонючая земля, полная кусков недоразложившейся гнилой плоти других трупов, уже набивается вам в глотку, пока вы, не в силах закрыть рот, вопите от ужаса…

— Нет, это ты слушай сюда! — вдруг крикнул Энди. — Ты ведь не просто так смогла продержаться здесь так долго, дольше всех. Не просто так продолжаешь день за днем бороться за выживание, избегая всех здешних ловушек. Ты мечтаешь вырваться отсюда. А главное, ты веришь, что это возможно, хоть и не признаешься в этом, даже самой себе. Иначе ты бы уже давно позволила себя убить. И ты не просто так раз за разом возвращаешься на это место и наблюдаешь за этим лесом. Ты ждешь. День за днем ждешь свой шанс, свою надежду на спасение. Так вот, пора уже тебе прекращать ждать, пришло время действовать. Потому что и этот шанс, и эта надежда сейчас сидят прямо перед тобой!

— Вау! Ни хрена себе, сколько пафоса! — усмехнулся Эшли, резко поворачивая голову и взглядывая на Энди, но взглядывая на него восторженно-влюбленными глазами. Затем он прибавил, обращаясь уже к Кэролин: — Но, вообще-то, что касается сути высказывания, то он полностью прав.

Несколько секунд Кэролин молча сверлила их злобным взглядом прищуренных глаз. Казалось, она еле сдерживается, чтобы не плюнуть им в лицо. Затем она заговорила, медленно, приглушенно, старательно подчеркивая презрение в голосе.

— Прямо передо мной сейчас сидят два долбоеба, которые не только, подобно всем прочим неудачникам, вляпались в это дерьмо с часом меланхолии, но и, как последние идиоты, чуть не погибли в первый же день, и которым опять неймется поскорее свернуть себе шею. Вы что, думаете, что вы тут первые такие умные, первые, кому пришла в их тупую голову эта охренеть какая блестящая идея? Мало кому даже один раз удается выбраться из этого леса. Но из тех, кто отправлялся туда снова, никто, слышите, никто больше не вернулся обратно.

— А в твою гениальную голову не приходила такая простая мысль, что из тех, кто снова вошел в этот лес, кто-то не вернулся не потому, что погиб, а потому, что смог-таки выбраться отсюда? — спросил Эшли.

На секунду Кэролин замерла от этого вопроса, но только на секунду.

— Заткнись… Закрой свой рот! И не смей говорить о том, о чем ты понятия не имеешь. А я уже не раз была приговорена слушать предсмертные крики людей, успевших стать мне небезразличными. Некоторые боролись долго… и кричали тоже долго. Хотите сдохнуть? Пожалуйста. Проливать слезы по вам я не буду. Это ваш выбор. А я не хочу, чтобы меня похоронили заживо…

— А ты и так похоронена тут заживо. И уже давно, — сказал Эшли.

— Да пошли вы!

Кэролин подскочила на ноги и, закинув на плечо свой рюкзак, быстро, почти бегом, устремилась к скоплению бетонных опор эстакады, обросших у оснований мелким кустарником, явно желая как можно скорее скрыться из виду, потеряться за ними.

— Кэролин, постой! — крикнул Энди.

Но Кэролин не остановилась и не обернулась, а только подняла руку и через плечо показала им средний палец.

Парни остались сидеть неподвижно, молча глядя в ту сторону, где Кэролин исчезла из поля зрения. Звук ее шагов по грязному асфальту и рассыпанной щебенке еще раньше был заглушен непрерывным гудением автострады, к которому ребята привыкли уже настолько, что почти перестали обращать на него внимание. И Энди, и Эшли думали о словах Кэролин, пропускали их через себя, проживали их. И они чувствовали, как их утренняя решимость отправиться в лес стремительно ослабевает, атакуемая и парализуемая холодным страхом, заползавшим в душу.

— Что, надо идти? — вдруг тихо спросил Энди. — Подойти ближе к лесу.

— Что? — вздрогнул Эшли. — А, да, пойдем. Пора.

Они поднялись на ноги с явной неохотой. Энди осторожно нащупал руку Эшли, словно спрашивая или прося его о чем-то. Эшли сжал его руку в ответ.

— Идем.

И они пошли. Они медленно возвращались к тому холму, у подножия которого провели свою первую ночь в этом месте. Сейчас они уже не обращали внимания ни на высокую траву, ни на то, что валялось в ней у них под ногами. Сейчас, захваченные своими мыслями, они шли, словно во сне, и лишь старались не потерять руку другого.

— Эшли…

— А?

— Мне страшно.

— Мне тоже.

— Как думаешь, может быть, она права? Может быть, шансов нет? Или есть, но очень мало? И, может быть, нам стоит подождать, ну, хотя бы как-то получше подготовиться к этому?

— Думаешь? Не знаю. Ну, может быть…

— Черт, Эшли! — Энди даже остановился, останавливая и Эшли и разворачивая его лицом к себе. — Почему ты не можешь сказать, что ни хрена она не права?! А мы правы! Что шанс есть! И что использовать этот шанс мы должны непременно сегодня! И дело даже не в фургоне и не в том, что может с ним стать. А в том, что если мы сейчас отступим, то потом будет уже невозможно снова решиться. Мы будем бояться всё сильнее и снова и снова откладывать нашу попытку. И либо станем такими, как она, либо просто погибнем здесь. Поэтому мы должны выбраться отсюда именно сегодня.

— Вот видишь, — Эшли, глядя на Энди, улыбнулся ему слабой, но нежной улыбкой, — ты и сам всё прекрасно знаешь.

Они продолжили свой путь.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты мне это сказал, хотел услышать это от тебя, — вздохнул Энди.

Эшли отвел глаза, делая вид, что всё-таки рассматривает мусор под ногами.

— Теперь мне уже сложно это говорить, — произнес он тихо.

— А почему теперь? — спросил Энди.

— После разговора с Кэролин я подумал, что… Ну, а что если, уговаривая тебя войти в лес, я толкаю тебя… — Эшли осекся.

— На смерть? — закончил за него Энди.

Эшли нервно дернул головой.

— Я не могу, не хочу рисковать твоей жизнью…

— Но мы ведь одинаково рискуем, — сказал Энди. — И мы же оба хотим выбраться отсюда. А если останемся здесь, то всё равно погибнем, а если и не погибнем, то это всё равно не жизнь.

— Ну, да… — произнес Эшли задумчиво.

Они взобрались на холм с противоположной от леса стороны, миновав опору линии электропередач с обрезанными проводами, и уселись на вершине холма спиной к оставшейся позади дорожной развязке. Высокая трава скрывала их, зато прямо перед ними внизу раскинулась серая полоса мертвенно тихого и неподвижного леса, за которым не было видно уже ничего, за которым была неизвестность. И узнать о том, что их ждет в этом лесу и за ним, можно было только войдя в этот лес.

Шум автострады, хоть и стал отдаленным, продолжал звучать в ушах. Эшли и Энди чувствовали себя так, словно были выброшены и оказались сидящими одни на обочине широкой, но затерянной на не обжитых территориях дороги, не зная, что им делать, куда и как двигаться дальше. Распутье. И несколько минут они сидели, молча созерцая этот лес перед ними, погруженные в невеселые размышления.

В какой-то момент Эшли полез к себе в карман.

— Вот, возьми, — сказал он, протягивая к Энди руку.

В первую секунду Энди было уже машинально протянул руку, чтобы взять то, что ему протягивал Эшли, но вдруг замер, отдернул руку и недоверчиво посмотрел на Эшли.

— Что это?

— Ключи от фургона.

— Зачем? — Энди напрягся. — Ты же водишь лучше меня.

— Ну, просто… — Эшли замялся. — Пусть лучше будут у тебя.

— Зачем? — повторил вопрос Энди, цедя эти слова сквозь уже нервно стиснутые зубы и сверля Эшли взглядом прищуренных глаз.

— Ну… мы же не знаем, у кого будет возможность завести фургон…

— Эшли, иди нахуй! — не в силах дольше сдерживаться, в голос крикнул Энди. — Ты что тут, благородно жертвовать собой и погибать собрался? Хуй тебе!

— Тише ты, блядь, не ори! Хочешь всех мусорщиков заранее сюда созвать? — зашипел Эшли. — Сам подумай, какие у нас шансы выбраться отсюда вдвоем? Но если хотя бы один сможет, то это уже…

— Иди нахуй, я сказал! Я не собираюсь спасаться без тебя!

— Я тоже не собираюсь погибать, обещаю. Просто возьми, на всякий…

— Нет, блядь! — Энди отпрянул назад, складывая руки на груди. — Теперь принципиально не возьму! Чтобы ты знал, что если ты не спасешься, то и мне не спастись.

— Энди, черт…

— Нахуй иди…

— Черт, ладно, — шумно выдохнув, Эшли убрал ключи обратно в карман. — Ты прав. Мы должны пройти сквозь этот лес вдвоем.

— И мы идем туда вдвоем не для того, чтобы вместе погибнуть — а для того, чтобы спастись, вместе победить. Во что бы то ни стало. Да?

— Да.

— О, Эшли, — Энди подполз к Эшли вплотную, обвил руками, прижимаясь и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Я так тебя люблю.

— И я тебя люблю, — Эшли схватил Энди в ответные объятья, резко прижимая к себе, наклонил к нему голову, и их губы слились в отчаянно-болезненном поцелуе, от которого внутри всё сжалось и слезы подступили к глазам.

Потом они еще несколько минут сидели, молча сжимая друг друга в объятьях так крепко, как только могли, словно от этих объятий зависело, смогут ли они сами удержаться и удержать другого на краю той пропасти, перед которой они находились.

Затем Энди достал остававшуюся у него сигарету и закурил.

— Эшли, — тихо заговорил он. — Я давно хотел тебе сказать…

— Ой, нет, пожалуйста, не надо этого говорить, — перебил его Эшли.

— Что? — удивился Энди. — Ты же не знаешь, чтО я хочу сказать.

— Ну, догадываюсь. Я тоже хочу сказать тебе примерно то же самое. Но я боюсь, что сейчас это будет звучать, как слова на прощание. А я не хочу с тобой прощаться, не могу.

Энди задумался на несколько секунд.

— Нет. Нет, это не будет прощание, — он тихо усмехнулся. — Это будет наше выяснение отношений. На будущее. А то у нас с этим, с выяснением отношений, в нашем мире вечно какие-то проблемы. А тут мы с этим как-то лучше справляемся, — Энди снова усмехнулся. — Как сегодня ночью, например. Возможно, здешняя обстановка располагает.

Эшли с любопытством посмотрел Энди в лицо и тоже усмехнулся.

— Ну, если так, то ладно. Давай, что ты там хотел сказать?

— Ну, я хотел сказать… — Энди немного помедлил, настраиваясь на нужный, серьезный тон. — Я так счастлив, что встретил тебя. И я уже давно понял, какой огромной удачей для меня была встреча с тобой. Я ведь с самого детства мечтал перебраться в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы стать рок-звездой. И я, конечно, думал о том, что мне нужно для этого сделать, и о тех трудностях и препятствиях, которые мне предстоит преодолеть, но… Черт, пока не попробуешь, никогда даже близко не поймешь. Всё оказалось гораздо, гораздо труднее. Да, черт побери, просто поверить в себя и последовать за своей мечтой, вот черт, оказалось совершенно недостаточно. Это только самый-самый первый шажок, сделав который, обнаруживаешь впереди себя путь в тысячу миль, и путь этот меньше всего напоминает триумфальную красную ковровую дорожку. Скорее уж он напоминает этот темный и непролазный лес, с притаившимися в нем монстрами и целой кучей смертельных ловушек. И когда ты это осознаешь, то оказываешься к этому совершенно не готов. И это обескураживает, выбивает почву из-под ног. Тем более, когда понимаешь, что ты далеко не один такой особенный и далеко не такой уж особенный, что вокруг тебя бьются десятки, сотни таких же поверивших в себя. И главная проблема даже не в той части, которая конкретно про становление рок-звездой. Хотя и тут я питал слишком много иллюзий. Но я совершенно не задумывался, чем окажется для меня самостоятельная жизнь в большом и незнакомом городе, который высасывает всю энергию ради только выживания, где все находятся не просто так, а сражаются за место под солнцем, где всем плевать на тебя и ты в полном одиночестве, где цель становится не видна из-за стен высоких зданий, а путь к ней не лежит по прямой, а петляет во всем этом переплетении улиц, на которых можно свернуть не туда и которые могут завести черт знает куда, ведь сознание уже искривлено выхлопными газами, сигналами бесчисленных автомобилей и калейдоскопом вспышек неоновых вывесок. Да этот город мог быстро и легко пережевать меня и выплюнуть обратно, уже искалеченным. И то, что ты, можно сказать, взял меня под свое крыло, оберегая от всей той хрени, которая так легко могла со мной произойти… А уж то, что не только я сам, а что ты поверил в меня, решил работать вместе со мной, отказавшись от своего проекта, где ты был солистом, боже, отказавшись даже от предложения стать басистом в такой известной группе, как L.A.Guns… И всё это ради меня, когда у меня тогда и группы-то никакой не было. Случайные люди, которые могли отколоться и уйти в туман в любой момент, что они, собственно, и сделали. Одно видео и название, и на этом всё. Кстати, спасибо, я так рад, что ты тогда уговорил меня сохранить название «Black Veil Brides» — оно и в самом деле классное, зря я в нем когда-то сомневался. В общем, то, что ты отказался от таких гарантированно успешных вариантов, чтобы вместе со мной рискнуть всем тем, чего ты уже успел достичь, давая мне свой опыт и знания. Да даже в таких кажущихся мелочах, как регистрация наших авторских прав, о чем я даже не думал, но которые ни хрена не мелочи, а основа того, что этот музыкальный бизнес не поимеет нас в любой момент…

— Энди, ну, хватит. Это ты себе не представляешь, какой удачей для меня было встретить тебя, и как я счастлив, что я тебя встретил. И дело даже не в том, что у нас так полностью совпали наши музыкальные вкусы и наше видение того, что из себя должна представлять по-настоящему крутая рок-группа, хотя и это очень важно. Я перевидал достаточно музыкантов, и они могли быть хорошими, техничными музыкантами, но как личности они не тянули на большее, чем быть профессиональными, но никому не интересными и никем не запоминающимися статистами. Сами по себе птицы весьма невысокого полета. А ты… Да у тебя на лбу написано «рок-звезда». Когда я встретил тебя, надо мной уже нависла угроза, что со мной может произойти то, что происходит с очень многими. Когда человеку удается чего-то добиться, он начинает за это держаться и начинает бояться это потерять, он боится рискнуть тем, что у него есть, чтобы двигаться дальше — и навсегда остается на вторых ролях и в середничках. А ты, ты — это такой сгусток чистой энергии, прущей напролом. С тобой я вспомнил ощущение тех дней, когда я еще жил в своем городке, когда я проводил много часов в своей комнате, наигрывая на гитаре, исписывая и изрисовывая страницы и мечтая о всяком. Неясные, но такие простые подростковые желания, которые и являются самыми настоящими. И которые, если остались нереализованными, потом грызут человека изнутри всю его оставшуюся жизнь. Иногда нужно целиться очень высоко, целиться в самое солнце, чтобы в итоге попасть в свою цель. Порою надо делать что-то не по правилам, чтобы получить лучший результат. Да, в жизни полно разочарований, соблазнительные мифы большого города разрушаются очень быстро, и рисковать приходится очень многим, если не всем, а шансов проиграть свою ставку гораздо больше, чем шансов сорвать джек-пот, но… Черт побери, цель стОит всех этих жертв и усилий, более чем. И угольно-черные рассветы на деле могут обернуться рассветами триумфа. А еще есть это, может быть, и болезненное, но такое полезное стремление доказать скептикам, что они не правы, и, не смотря на то, что нам предстоит ещё много работы, я вижу, что у нас есть потенциал сделать что-то потрясающее.

— Да мы уже находились на пути к чему-то особенному! — воскликнул Энди. — У нас ведь был успешный тур, наши собственные концерты проходили успешно, а публика любила нас. А на этом гребаном фестивале нам даже не дали возможности выступить, а те, кто принял решение нас исключить, даже толком не знали, что мы из себя представляем. Это же вообще ничего не значит и ни о чем не говорит. Это просто… просто…

— Просто это был не наш день, — подсказал Эшли. — Всего лишь один неудачный день.

— Да, — согласился Энди. — И как можно было из такой ерунды устраивать такую трагедию, что я даже уже был готов сдаться? А ведь в жизни бывают такие этапы, когда не столько важно, что именно ты делаешь, главное — продолжать что-то делать и стараться делать это интересно. А ведь мы можем делать честные, смелые, бескомпромиссные, даже экстремальные вещи.

— Да, мы — бушующая гормонами, шумная, облаченная в кожу банда, окутанная дымом слишком большого количества сигарет. И мы не собираемся превращаться в для всех удобных и приятных унылых добропорядочных обывателей, боящихся сказать или сделать что-то, что может кому-то не понравиться.

— Точно, — поддержал Энди. — Мы всегда были и будем аутсайдерами, но аутсайдерами с улыбками на лице и гордо оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Вот видишь, мы думаем одинаково и с полуслова понимаем друг друга, так что и говорить что-то не так уж обязательно.

— Ну, это… еще кое-что, — Энди потупил глаза. — Забудь, что я тогда сказал в фургоне. У нас крутые прикиды, да и вся визуальная концепция, а особенно лого «on leather wings». Ты классный дизайнер.

Эшли тихо рассмеялся, наклонился и поцеловал Энди в губы.

Закончив поцелуй, они огляделись по сторонам. Чернота от горизонта расползлась уже далеко вверх по небу, повеяло пронизывающим вечерним холодом. Казалось, еще немного, и очертания всех предметов начнут расплываться и сливаться в плохо различимую серую массу.

— Кажется, это он, — произнес Эшли.

— Час меланхолии? — спросил Энди, делая глубокий вдох.

— Ага. Пора. Ну что, готов?

— Идем.

Они осторожно спустились с холма и двинулись к лесу, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, уже даже не разговаривая. Чем ближе они подходили, тем труднее становилось идти. Воздух сгущался, напитывался тягучей липкой плотностью.

У самой кромки леса они остановились и еще раз посмотрели в глаза друг другу. Ничего не говоря, они оба кивнули и одновременно сделали шаг за первые стволы деревьев.

И показалось, что лес тут же проглотил их. Словно, перейдя его границу, они оказались совершенно в другом пространстве, с совершенно другими законами. Там, за спиной, всё было неподвижно, неизменно, мертво. А здесь… Нет, нельзя было сказать, что лес жил своей жизнью, потому что не чувствовалось, что лес или кто-то в нем вообще жил. Но что-то здесь происходило. И происходило прямо сейчас.

И обоим в голову одновременно пришла мысль, что в прошлый раз они находились в этом лесу вовсе не в час меланхолии. В час меланхолии они застряли на дороге. А в лес вошли уже тогда, когда всё закончилось, когда эта гигантская пасть уже захлопнулась. Сегодня же, чувствовалось, они подоспели к самому разгару этой смертельной, свершающейся здесь день за днем, вечеринки.

Первым, что привлекало внимание, был запах. Нехороший запах, гнилостный. Запах лежалого мяса, запах, который источают лужи протухшей и позеленевшей жидкости рядом со скотобойнями. И чем глубже в лес, тем острее чувствовался этот запах. Стало необходимо зажать нос и рот рукой, прикрыть рукавом куртки, чтобы с самого начала не раскашляться до рвотных позывов и спазмов.

Сейчас в лесу было сумрачно, но всё-таки не так темно, как в первый раз. Сейчас можно было видеть все детали. Не только свежие могилы, которые никуда не делись. Трудно было сказать, стало ли их больше. И тогда, и сейчас они были повсюду, насколько хватало взгляда. Но теперь повсюду были видны разбросанные по земле светлые комочки. Приблизившись к одному из таких, стало понятно, что это птицы, лежащие кверху своими брюшками со светлым оперением. Какое-то движение воздуха по земле время от времени ерошило их перышки, и от этого казалось, что комочки вздрагивают. Но это была ложная имитация жизни. Все птицы были мертвы. Но они не были убиты хищником. Крови на оперении не было, да и вообще на вид никаких повреждений. Если только следы запекшейся на головах черной грязи.

Опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, Энди не заметил, как его нога наступила на что-то мягкое. Он чуть не вскрикнул и тут же отшатнулся. Эшли поспешно удержал его. Они увидели, что Энди наступил на тушку мертвой лисицы. И от этого касания из ее пасти и глаз потекла черная жидкость, похожая на кровь. Но это была уже не кровь.

И гудение, все нараставший звук непереносимо омерзительного гудения. Здесь ничто не шевелилось, не было видно никаких насекомых. Но жуткое гудение было таким, словно здесь носятся, усаживаются плотным слоем и копошатся, а затем снова резко взлетают целые рои жирных черных мух.

Нет, лес не жил — лес просто жрал. Как гигантский черный паук умерщвлял всё, что попадалось в его сети. С перевариванием он мог и не торопиться, хотя и оно уже началось.

Стараясь не поддаваться панике, парни заставляли себя продвигаться вперед, преодолевая сопротивление густого воздуха, который, вместе с царившей здесь вонью, набивался в легкие, словно стараясь задушить изнутри. Энди и Эшли показалось, что вдали за деревьями мелькнули красные огни габаритов. Сейчас было еще слишком светло, чтобы эти огни могли контрастно выделяться, но всё же мелькнула надежда, что это именно они. И парни ускорили шаг, уже не стараясь огибать взрытую землю и птичьи трупы. Они, торопясь, двигались напрямую.

И вдруг такое ощущение, какое бывает, когда находишься один в доме, и внезапно чувствуешь, что кто-то открыл входную дверь, проник внутрь и теперь приближается к порогу твоей комнаты, но при этом неслышно ступает по коридору. Или когда кто-то подходит сзади так близко, что телом ощущаешь вторжение в личное пространство, но вторгшегося при этом не видно, пока к нему не обернешься.

И они оборачивались. Но не видели никого — всё тот же серый лес со всех сторон. Но ощущение, что они уже не одни, что что-то следует рядом, смотрит на них, усиливалось, усиливая страх.

А тем временем можно было уже не сомневаться, что впереди горят подфарники. Можно было даже различить сквозь стволы знакомые очертания их фургона. До дороги оставалось совсем немного.

Эшли почувствовал, как сзади его мягко тронули за плечо. От неожиданности он развернулся в прыжке. Вместе с ним развернулся и Энди. И они оба издали такой страдальческий вопль, какого еще не издавали ни разу в жизни.

За ними стояла высокая фигура в черном балахоне с капюшоном и протягивала вперед к ним одну руку. Из-под черной ткани высунулась настоящая лапа с когтями. Пальцы у существа под балахоном были невиданной длины, с пятью или шестью суставами, а на концах торчали изогнутые и изломанные, покрытые грязью ногти, кожа же на костистых сгибах была серая и чешуйчатая.

Но не это было самым страшным. И сейчас можно было пожалеть о том, что еще светло, что еще нельзя умереть в темноте. Потому что у существа было видно лицо, если только это можно было назвать лицом. У мусорщика имелась пара глаз — угольно-черных, словно его зрачки постепенно разрослись на весь белок, день за днем, год за годом отчаянно изыскивая лучи солнечного света в этом царстве вечной пасмурной сумрачности. Само же лицо было изуродовано темными вздутиями, гнойными по краям. Одно из них расползалось на половину лица, заливая один из глаз и заставляя то, что должно было быть губами, кривиться в совершенно безумной улыбчивой гримасе. От этого у существа обнажались зубы. Желтая кость остро обломанных клыков. Эти клыки выступали из гниющих десен и полизывались черным языком, копошащимся в темном провале этого дьявольского зева. Из глаз, ноздрей и с углов рта просачивалась, стекая по подбородку и скапывая на ткань балахона и землю черная, маслянистая жидкость. Это существо словно изгнивало заживо, и так оно гнило день за днем, целую вечность. И в нем чувствовалась запредельная ярость, неутолимая злоба. Оно хотело, чтобы все и всё гнило вместе с ним.

И оно тянулось к Эшли. Из пасти мусорщика вырвалось шипенье, словно внутри этого существа кто-то накачивал мехи.

— Эшли! — завопил Энди. И Эшли успел увидеть, как неизвестно когда и как успевшие появиться с другой стороны еще два таких же, как и стоявший перед ним, мусорщика, схватили Энди за плечи и повалили на землю, скрывая его из вида своими балахонами.

— Эн… — хотел было закричать Эшли и броситься к нему, но первая тварь тут же кинулась вперед, перемкнула своей лапой ему горло и сдавила с нечеловеческой силой.

Эти твари не дали им ни секунды, чтобы опомниться и попробовать хоть что-то сделать.

Эшли сам оказался лежащим на земле. Тварь нависала над ним, продолжая сдавливать шею, придавливая свою жертву к земле. И ощущение от прикосновения было таким, словно под кожей у мусорщика скребутся жуки и ползают черви. Через секунду от напряжения удушья у Эшли носом хлынула кровь. Черная жидкость с морды существа капала Эшли на лицо, словно кислота, обжигая кожу и нервы, прошивая разрядами боли внутренние органы.

Он чувствовал, что его не только душат, но и одновременно волокут куда-то по земле. Он еще слышал крики Энди, но теперь казалось, что эти крики доносятся как бы снизу. А скоро и он ощутил, что под его головой и плечами нет опоры. Он был на краю ямы.

Мусорщик тоскливо взвыл, его когти все сильнее вонзались в дрожащую от напряжения плоть, стараясь проткнуть Эшли шею. Казалось, что эта тварь хочет проникнуть в него, влить свою гнилость, запустить в его тело глодающих ее червей.

Сознание Эшли начало смеркаться, поглощаемое чем-то черным. Кто он сам, где находится и что вообще происходит, он уже почти не понимал. В нарастающей внутренней тьме он терялся, и обратный путь ему было уже не найти. Все, что у него оставалось, это боль, вид адской рожи того, кто эту боль причинял, и доносившиеся приглушенные крики, которые, как Эшли смутно помнил, были как-то связаны с именем «Энди».

Но, казалось, вот-вот растворится и исчезнет и это последнее…

Вдруг сверху мелькнула яркая вспышка огня, резко опускаясь прямо на голову чудовищу. Капюшон мусорщика вспыхнул, обнажая покрытый шрамами и потрескавшийся скальп, с прилипшими к нему паклей отдельными кусками пропитанных черной жидкостью волос. Истошно взвыв, тварь вскинулась, выпуская шею Эшли из своих когтей. Второй удар огненной вспышки пришелся в бок, заставив чудовище кувырнуться в сторону.

За тварью стояла Кэролин, сжимая в каждой руке по длинной палке, на концы которых были намотаны и подожжены какие-то тряпки. Ее собственные глаза горели такой злобой и яростью, которые не уступили бы ярости мусорщиков.

— Вставай! — крикнула она Эшли, кидая ему в руки один из факелов, а сама бросилась в ту сторону, куда кинулся охваченный пламенем монстр, и откуда ему на подмогу уже спешила пара новых тварей.

Схватив факел, Эшли бросился к соседней с той, у которой он сам лежал, вырытой яме. Балахоны мусорщиков, схвативших Энди, воспламенились быстро. А сами они в следующую секунду уже метались подобно скелетам, с костей которых целыми кусками опадала чуждая этим костям мертвая плоть.

Энди в этой яме уже начали засыпать землей. Схватив его за руку, Эшли вытащил Энди наверх.

— Цел?

Откашливаясь от земли и стараясь прийти в себя, Энди отрывисто кивнул головой.

— Беги! Заводи! — Эшли сунул Энди в руку ключи от фургона.

Энди посмотрел на Эшли в сомнении.

— Ну! Пошел! — крикнул Эшли, толкая Энди в сторону дороги. Энди дольше не колебался.

Эшли оглянулся назад. Как из разворошенного улья или муравейника, шипя и рыча, сюда неслись десятки мусорщиков. Уже пять таких тварей обступили Кэролин и сбили ее с ног. Она еще продолжала отмахиваться факелом, но силы были не равны. Эшли удалось отогнать половину этих тварей, что дало Кэролин возможность справиться с оставшимися.

— Бежим! — крикнул Эшли.

Но он чувствовал, что они не должны были успеть. Твари окружали со всех сторон. Буквально со всех сторон, рев и шипение донеслись и с другой стороны дороги, на которой стоял фургон. А еще Эшли слышал, как Энди, давя на акселератор, сражается с мотором, который, падла, конечно же не мог вот так взять и завестись с первого раза.

Но огонь, казалось, не только поджигал черные балахоны — он начал выжигать весь этот липкий воздух, давая возможность свободно двигаться, дышать полной грудью. А вот мусорщикам от этого становилось хреново. Они уже на подходе словно начали самовоспламеняться. Или это огонь так распространялся по воздуху, перекидывался на чахлые кусты, обхватывал стволы деревьев, стремительно рвался к их кронам.

И в тот момент, когда Эшли и Кэролин выскочили на дорогу, мотор как раз заурчал радостно и ровно.

— Быстрее! Быстрее! — закричал Энди, вдобавок к открытой передней дверце, распахивая и заднюю, сам следом отодвигаясь на пассажирское место.

Бросив свои факела на дороге, Кэролин заскочила на заднее сиденье, а Эшли запрыгнул на сиденье водителя, захлопывая за собой дверцу.

— Гони! Гони!

Эшли вдарил по газам, и фургон рванул с места, оставляя на асфальте длинную двойную полосу резины.

Огонь распространялся так быстро, что первые секунды они двигались между двух сплошных стен огня. Несколько охваченных пламенем фигур выскочило на дорогу, одно чудище даже бросилось под колеса.

Но остановить фургон они уже не могли.

В фургоне же все трое находились в таком шоке, что первые минут двадцать только молча и напряженно следили за дорогой, пытаясь отдышаться и хоть немного прийти в себя. Эшли еще и старался гнать фургон на максимально возможной скорости.

А тем временем сгущались сумерки, которые лишь очень недолго оставались подсвеченными заревом оставшегося позади пожара. Фургон стремительно уносился от этого места прочь.

Молчание в салоне фургона становилось напряженнее, все трое думали только об одном: удалось или нет. Удалось ли выбраться с пограничного пространства и вернуться в обычный мир, или они по-прежнему на одной из тех никуда не ведущих дорог.

С полчаса дорога была совершенно темна и безжизненна. Но вот за очередным поворотом зажглись освещающие ночную дорогу фонари.

— Фонари, — констатировал вслух этот факт Энди.

— Там тоже были фонари, — коротко ответил Эшли.

Кэролин вообще не сказала ничего.

Снова повисло молчание. Все боялись обмануться надеждой, чувствуя, что такого разочарования они не вынесут.

Но скоро впереди, прямо на дороге, показался движущийся навстречу им огонек, который, по мере приближения, разделился на два огонька. И вот мимо них уже пронесся небольшой грузовичок, из которого до ребят долетел взрыв веселого пьяного смеха. Видимо, местные фермеры возвращались из ближайшего к их затерянному в полях дому бара. А практически сразу после грузовичка фургон обогнала новенькая легковушка.

По салону прокатился не столько слышимый, сколько ощущаемый вздох облегчения. Энди и Эшли посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и их глаза блестели от стоявших в них счастливых слез. Им хотелось, радостно крича, броситься на шею друг к другу и сжать друг друга в объятьях.

Но… Во-первых, им всё еще было страшно обмануться. Во-вторых, Эшли надо было вести фургон, а останавливаться посреди ночной дороги никому не хотелось. И в-третьих… Теперь они были не одни.

Эта мысль заставила их вспомнить о сидевшей на заднем сиденье Кэролин.

— Слушай, Кэролин, — Эшли слегка повернулся в своем кресле водителя. — Спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, то нам бы пришел полный пиздец.

— Да, спасибо, — поддержал его со своего места Энди.

— Пф… — Кэролин отмахнулась с деланным безразличием, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку заднего сиденья. — Не надо благодарностей и оваций. Я просто подумала, что вы два таких отчаянных клинических идиота, что вам по-любому должна сопутствовать удача. И решила воспользоваться этим шансом. Кто знает, когда бы снова в эту преисподнюю таких, с шилом в одном месте, занесло.

— Ну, и какие у тебя теперь планы? — спросил Эшли.

— Ну, я, вообще-то, изначально направлялась в Лос-Анджелес. И я так поняла, что нам с вами по пути.

— Кстати, когда доберемся туда, если хочешь, можешь пока остановиться у нас, — осторожно предложил Энди, стараясь подобрать такую формулировку, чтобы это предложение не прозвучало как оказываемая милость.

— Ну, естественно, я на какое-то время останусь у вас! А вы как думали? — фыркнула Кэролин, ничуть не смутившись. — Но, надеюсь, что это будет ненадолго. Если честно, то вы меня оба бесите.

— Если честно, то ты нас тоже, — усмехнулся Эшли.

— Да… — протянула Кэролин, словно не замечая этой ремарки. — Возможно, я была бы рада видеть вас в числе своих друзей и встречаться время от времени… Но терпеть вас постоянно, наверное, только вы сами друг друга способны.

— И что ты думаешь делать в Лос-Анджелесе? — поинтересовался Энди.

— В смысле, что делать? Я ехала туда, чтобы прославиться как актриса. И мои планы нисколько не изменились. Думаю, что теперь у меня еще больше накопленного эмоционального опыта, который мне профессионально еще как поможет, — Кэролин сделала паузу, задумавшись, и заговорила уже почти серьезным тоном. — Нет, я не чувствую, что вышла сухой из воды после всего этого пути. И вы не вышли, не обманывайтесь на этот счет. Мы все в чем-то психологически покалечены. Но какой смысл сожалеть о том, чего уже не можешь изменить? Вопрос в том, можно ли быть довольным этим опытом. Нельзя пройти сквозь такое и выйти целым и невредимым. Но все эти шрамы — часть этого. И они — весьма интересная часть.

— Ну, сыграть в каком-нибудь заумном и занудном фестивальном кино про каких-нибудь психов-наркоманов, страдающих от несправедливостей жестокого мира, ты можешь хоть сейчас, тебе и гримироваться не надо, — решил пошутить Эшли, которого сейчас не особо тянуло на глубокие философские размышления.

— Точно, — подхватила Кэролин, не обращая внимания на брошенную Эшли шпильку, — начинать лучше с серьезных ролей в независимом кино, чтобы снискать расположение критиков. Потом пара второстепенных, но запоминающихся ролей в модных сериалах… А там уже и до блокбастеров рукой подать, — заключила Кэролин, демонстрируя такую самоуверенность, до которой даже Энди и Эшли было далеко. И казалось, что она нисколько не шутит.

— Эй, Эшли, смотри, — Энди указывал рукой вдаль, где немного в стороне от дороги показалось небольшое скопление ярких ночных огней. — Похоже на заправку. Как думаешь, стоит попробовать заехать?

Вопрос прозвучал немного неуверенно, да и Эшли немного помедлил с ответом. Ведь им предстояло убедиться в том, что они действительно спаслись… Или трагически обмануться в своих ожиданиях.

— Вообще-то, заехать стоило бы, у нас бензина мало осталось, — произнес, наконец, Эшли.

— Бензина! — воскликнул Энди, тут же забывая обо всех своих опасениях. — Я имел в виду, что там еды можно купить. Я скоро умру от голода! А еще мне сигареты нужны.

— Блин, Энди! Ты забыл, что у нас денег оставалось впритык на то, чтобы добраться до Лос-Анджелеса.

— И что теперь?! Предлагаешь всё-таки сдохнуть?

— А ты предлагаешь снова встрять где-то посреди дороги? Тебе этого раза было мало?

— О, боже мой! — громко и недовольно простонала Кэролин и, наклонившись вперед, перебросила на приборную панель две помятых сотенных купюры. — Вечно у вас одни проблемы!

Парни одновременно повернулись к ней, удивленно тараща глаза. Кэролин держала в руках кошелек, когда-то явно бывший дорогим, но сейчас совершенно истрепанный. И в этом кошельке виднелась еще не одна такая помятая стодолларовая бумажка.

— Чё вылупились, лузеры? — усмехнулась Кэролин с самодовольным торжеством. — Я же ведь говорила, что была успешной нью-йоркской актрисой. Не с пустыми же руками я в Лос-Анджелес поперлась. Конечно, банковские карточки уже просрочены, и их вместе с документами придется восстанавливать, но и кое-какая наличность на первое время у меня тоже имеется.

— И ты всё это время в параллельном измерении хранила эти деньги при себе? — не мог поверить Энди.

— Ну, конечно. Я никогда не сомневалась, что когда-нибудь непременно выберусь из этой жопы, и тогда они мне еще как пригодятся.

Фургон тем временем уже завернул к освещенной слепящими огнями автозаправочной станции. Заглушив мотор, все трое одновременно выбрались наружу и принялись оглядываться по сторонам. Заправка как заправка, только больше никого не было видно. Вся компания направилась к стеклянным дверям магазинчика. За прилавком дремал седеющий и лысеющий полный мужик лет пятидесяти. Услышав звук дверного колокольчика, он сперва бросил на вошедших ленивый и безразличный взгляд. Но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, он резко подскочил.

— Так. А ну-ка, давайте, пошли отсюда! — произнес он угрожающим тоном. — Мне проблемы не нужны. Вам, я думаю, тоже.

Видимо, внешний вид вошедшей троицы не вызвал у продавца ни малейшего расположения и доверия. Он что-то напряженно сжимал руками под прилавком. И можно было не сомневаться, что это был какой-то дробовик, и явно заряженный.

— Э, мужик, спокойно. Нам только заправиться и еды купить. Мы заплатим, — произнес Эшли примирительным тоном.

— Только за наличку. И деньги сперва покажи.

Усмехнувшись, Эшли приподнял руку с зажатыми между пальцами купюрами Кэролин. Пару секунд продавец смотрел молча и неподвижно, оценивающим взглядом, но потом, расслабив плечи, вынул свои руки пустыми из-под прилавка и кивнул головой, как бы дозволяя непрошенным гостям пройти на охраняемую им территорию. Энди и Кэролин тут же ломанулись к стеллажам с товарами, а Эшли подошел к стойке, чтобы расплатиться за бензин. Продавец продолжал их разглядывать.

— Хех… А я-то сначала подумал, что это она парень, а вы две девки, — не без легкого глумления сказал он, обращаясь к Эшли.

Кэролин, которая в этот момент подошла с упаковкой баночного пива и блоком Вирджинии Слимс, только презрительно фыркнула, положила товар на стойку и отправилась за новой партией.

— А чего это вы все такие страшные и грязные, словно только что из могилы вылезли? — продолжал ставший словоохотливым продавец.

— Слушай, мужик, — сказал Эшли. — Ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько ты сейчас прав.

Продавец бросил на Эшли серьезный и внимательный взгляд.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты мне начать рассказывать эти байки про час меланхолии и о том, как вы спаслись с пограничных земель?

— Час меланхолии?! Байки?! — услышав эти слова, воскликнул Энди, как раз тащивший к стойке, прижимая к себе обеими руками, целую охапку ярко-разноцветных пластиковых и картонных упаковок с печеньем, всевозможными кексиками и шоколадками. — Мы тебе расскажем, что такое час меланхолии и пограничные территории на самом деле! — сказал он, рассыпая свою сладкую добычу по прилавку.

— Ладно, Энди, остынь, — сказал Эшли, глядя, как этот давно немолодой работник автозаправки принялся равнодушно сканировать упаковки и складывать их в пакеты, нисколько не впечатленный словами Энди. — Хоть это и второстепенная дорога, но это дорога на Лос-Анджелес. Он уже много раз слышал все эти истории про час меланхолии и про пограничные пространства, откуда — якобы — никто никогда не выбирался. Так ведь? — спросил он, обращаясь уже к продавцу.

— Точно, — подмигнул тот, усмехнувшись. — С возвращением, ребята! — подумав еще немного, он прибавил. — Только учтите, пограничных пространств очень много, они есть везде, а час меланхолии случается каждый день. Будьте внимательны, не попадайтесь снова.

— Ага, учтем, — проворчал Энди, забирая пакеты с прилавка, недовольный тем, что его лишили возможности самому рассказать эту историю. Он не сомневался, что мог сделать это лучше кого бы то ни было, ярче и драматичнее.

— И еще кое-что, — окликнул всех троих продавец уже на выходе. — Помойтесь, ребята, — сказал он, смеясь, когда те оглянулись.

Энди и Эшли недовольно закатили глаза.

— Подождет до Лос-Анджелеса, — бросила равнодушно Кэролин. — Хрен мы в этой глухомани будем еще где останавливаться.

Покинув заправку, рассевшись в фургоне по тем же местам, они сначала набросились на сигареты, а кто-то и на пиво. Потом на еду. Энди помогал Эшли, выбирая для него кексы и открывая упаковки. Все были так голодны, что съедена была большая часть всего купленного, и так захвачены этим процессом, что всё это время почти не разговаривали, если не считать коротких односложных реплик и короткой, но бурной, перебранки, вспыхнувшей между Энди и Кэролин из-за пачки маленьких вафель, которую оба хотели заполучить себе. Стычка закончилась полной и безоговорочной победой Кэролин. Когда с едой было покончено, Кэролин объявила, что устала и собирается спать. И настоятельно требует не будить ее, если только не появится что-нибудь по-настоящему интересное.

— Как ты можешь сейчас спать? — удивился Энди.

— Вы в этом параллельном измерении сколько были? Две ночи? — сказала Кэролин, укладываясь на заднем сиденье. — Поспали бы на голой земле столько, сколько я, то вам бы и жесткое сиденье в этой консервной банке, которую кто-то додумался назвать гастрольным фургоном, показалось бы королевской кроватью.

— Ха, я же говорил, что этот фургон — настоящая развалюха, — воскликнул Энди, обращаясь к Эшли.

— Да, спи пока, — игнорируя Энди, Эшли обратился к Кэролин. — Потом ты поведешь. А то мы тоже, может, спать захотим.

— Ага, прям щас, разбежалась. Я вам бензин с едой оплатила, так что с машиной разбирайтесь сами, как хотите, — пробубнила Кэролин, уже закрывая глаза.

Какое-то время парни ехали молча, глядя на дорогу перед собой, на ряд ярких белых фонарей, на черное ночное небо, иногда провожая взглядом какой-нибудь обгонявший их автомобиль. Из-за того, что стояла ночь, вид за окнами не баловал разнообразием.

— Блин, Энди, говори со мной, — нарушил тишину Эшли. — А то вдруг я и правда начну засыпать, что особенно вероятно после еды.

— О чем? — встрепенулся Энди, обнаружив, что и сам уже был готов начать задремывать.

— Не знаю. Что ты думаешь обо всём этом? Могли ли мы этого избежать? Или, может, даже хорошо, что это с нами произошло? Пошло нам на пользу.

— Ну, — хитро улыбнулся Энди. — Ты бы мог извлечь для себя урок, что не стоит флиртовать с каждой встречной бабой. Смотри, какая-нибудь из них может оказаться суккубом.

— Сам смотри, — фыркнул Эшли. — А то еще сам как-нибудь женишься на суккубе.

— Что?! Чтобы я когда-нибудь женился? Вот ещё! — рассмеялся Энди. Но быстро остановился и посерьезнел. — Слушай, Эшли, по поводу наших отношений… Я хотел сказать…

— Не надо ничего говорить, — перебил его Эшли резко изменившимся голосом, поспешно отводя глаза и нервно поджимая губы. — Я и так всё понимаю.

— А что ты понимаешь? — Энди сам тут же напрягся.

— Ну… — Эшли прятал взгляд. — Что тебе тогда было страшно и одиноко, и что это ничего не значит… Я понимаю…

— Что?! — вскрикнул Энди. — Я, вообще-то, собирался сказать, что люблю тебя, хоть в том, хоть в этом мире. А ты мне сейчас говоришь…

— Что, серьезно?! Да я тоже тебя люблю! Я просто подумал, что…

— Что ты подумал?! Или, может, ты просто хотел меня трахнуть, а теперь так сливаешься? Тогда ты мне лучше прямо скажи!

— Я сливаюсь?! Да я всегда говорил, что люблю тебя! Ты просто сам так начал, что я подумал…

— Нет, если ты просто хотел меня трахнуть, то скажи прямо. Я не маленький.

— О, а может, это ты сейчас так пытаешься слиться?! Опять всё перекладываешь на меня?

— Я?!..

— О господи ты боже мой, да сколько ж можно! — на весь салон крикнула Кэролин.

От неожиданности парни чуть не подпрыгнули на своих местах, а в следующее мгновение замерли, замолчав и даже задержав дыхание, лишь испуганно глядя друг на друга. Выяснение отношений настолько полностью захватило их, что они совершенно забыли, что у их разборок теперь был свидетель.

— Угомонитесь вы когда-нибудь или нет! — продолжила Кэролин. — Да я как только вас увидела, то сразу поняла, что вы — парочка. Уверена, что и всем остальным это так же очевидно. У вас же это на лбу написано! И только до вас, придурков, всё никак почему-то не дойдет.

— Ты там, кажется, спать собиралась? Вот и спи, — единственное, что смог проговорить Эшли, чувствуя, что краснеет от смущения. Щеки Энди и так уже горели огнем.

— И спала бы, так вы же со своим идиотизмом не даете! Нет, главное, жмутся друг к дружке когда надо и не надо, смотрят влюбленными глазами, чуть что подрываются защищать, и всех готовы порвать, включая монстров из параллельного измерения — а потом начинается: «любишь-не любишь», «люблю-не люблю» и кто что там имел в виду… Нет, если это вас заводит, то тогда конечно… Только потише, пожалуйста! — недовольно сопя, Кэролин развернулась на сиденье к ним спиной. — Короче, лучше сами уже женитесь друг на друге, так и вам, и всему остальному миру только легче будет… Задолбали… — проворчала она напоследок, стараясь как можно сильнее натянуть капюшон куртки себе на голову.

Стараясь подавить смех, парни обменялись смущенными, но веселыми взглядами, из последних сил стараясь удержать на месте, расплывающиеся в счастливых улыбках губы. Они не справились с этой задачей и улыбались друг другу, уже полностью заливаясь краской то ли смущения, то ли счастья.

— Я ведь правда тебя люблю, — сказал Эшли, накрывая своей ладонью руку Энди, лежащую у того на колене.

— Я тоже правда тебя люблю, — ответил Энди, разворачивая свою руку ладонь к ладони и переплетая их с Эшли пальцы.

— Аминь, — донеслось с заднего сиденья.

Не обращая внимания на Кэролин, они потянулись друг к другу для поцелуя.

— Эй, следи за дорогой, — проговорил Энди, сам, тем не менее, продолжая наклоняться ближе. — Я не хочу снова попасть в аварию.

— Не попадем, — проговорил Эшли, уже почти касаясь губ Энди своими губами. — Мы медленно едем.

Они поцеловались.

Но им предстояло снова вздрогнуть от неожиданности. В салоне раздался телефонный звонок.

— Мой телефон, — Энди принялся поспешно оглядываться, пытаясь сообразить, откуда идет звук. — Это Джинкс, — сообщил Энди, извлекая телефон из бардачка.

— Ого, — сказал Эшли. — Это уже интересно. Первый контакт с нашим миром.

— Джинкс? — произнес Энди, включив громкую связь.

«Ну, охренеть, блядь, наконец-то», — донеслось из трубки.

— Ага, мы тоже счастливы тебя слышать, ты даже не представляешь как, — ответил Энди. — Чем обязаны звонку в такое время. Ты уже встал или еще не ложился?

«Что? Конечно, еще не ложился! Что за тупые вопросы! Где Эшли, черт бы его побрал?» — Джинс был явно сильно не в духе.

— Я здесь, — сказал Эшли. — Ты чего разорался как ненормальный?

«Чего разорался? Мы с вами, козлами, уже больше суток пытаемся связаться. Энди не берет трубку, а у тебя телефон словно вообще сдох…»

— Я разбил свой телефон, — нехотя ответил Эшли, с содроганием вспоминая место, где остался его телефон. — Слушай, Джинкс, тут такое дело…

«Так, блин, стоп, заткнись! Я вообще ничего, вот ни слова, не хочу знать о том, где вы были эти дни и чем вы там всё это время занимались вдвоем…»

— Ха, я же говорила, что всем про вас всё давно понятно! — торжествующе вклинилась в разговор Кэролин, поворачивая голову и стаскивая с уха капюшон, начиная прислушиваться к разговору внимательнее.

— Так, ладно, — вмешался Энди. — Ты просто поорать позвонил?

«Заткнись, блин, и слушай. Вчера, то есть, уже позавчера, с нами связался чувак, как его там, Джейсон Флом, который президент, исполнительный директор или кто-то там главный в Lava Records, которые относятся к Universal Music. Соображаете, да? Так вот, он видел записи наших выступлений и сказал, что заинтересован. А вот теперь, козлы, представьте, как нам срочно пришлось стряпать убедительную и благовидную лапшу ему на уши, почему два основных участника группы, с которыми он хочет встретиться, не могут сейчас сами ему ответить!»

— Ты хочешь сказать… — начал Эшли, не веря своим ушам.

«Да, бля! Речь о контракте, если ты еще не понял. Встреча вам назначена на завтра, то есть, уже сегодня, на три часа дня. Поэтому, мне всё равно, где вы сейчас находитесь. Если на другом конце света, то, мать вашу, угоняйте истребитель. Потому что если из-за вас мы просрем этот шанс, то я лично вам обоим яйца отрежу!»

— Успокойся, блин! Нормально всё, мы успеем. Будем даже раньше, — сказал Эшли.

«Уж постарайтесь. Ах, да… И уж постарайтесь быть там при полном параде. Он сказал, что ему особенно понравились наши костюмы. Сказал, что именно так и должны выглядеть настоящие рок-звезды…»

— Ладно-ладно, мы всё поняли, — проговорил Энди.

«Ну, всё. Я всё сказал. Конец связи. Пошли нахер…»

В салоне повисла тишина. Даже Кэролин притихла, то ли решив повременить со своими комментария, то ли впервые не зная, что сказать.

— Ты думаешь о том же, что и я? — наконец спросил Эшли, взглядывая на Энди.

— Что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой? Что, сбежав из чистилища, мы так разогнались, что проскочили наш мир и забежали прямо в рай?

— Ну, что-то типа того. Хотя… — Эшли усмехнулся. — Хрен кто Джинкса в рай пустит. Да и нас с тобой тоже. Остается принять версию, что иногда в жизни происходят чудеса. Хотя… Кто-то когда-то сказал, что счастливый случай случается с теми, кто его заслужил.

— Эшли! Кэролин! Смотрите! — вдруг крикнул Энди.

Он показывал в сторону бокового окна. Сквозь это окно было видно, как далеко за гладкими, покрытыми ночной чернотой полями, у самого горизонта в небе, еще прорезанное вдоль темными и узкими предутренними облаками, радостно разгорается ярчайшее, ярче любого пламени, золотое свечение.

— Эшли, смотри! Это рассвет!..


End file.
